The Last Hope
by Karol Uchiha
Summary: Em um cenário medieval Naruto e seus amigos lutam contra um rei que quer tomar o mundo para si! A guerra começa e quem saíra vencedor? Lareos ou Windia? Você lutaria por seu reino? Fichas Fechadas #Cap -1 ON#
1. Fichas

Naruto: The Last Hope

O mundo vivia um período de paz, os reinos deixaram de guerrear por espaço, as pessoas agora viviam sem o medo de uma guerra começar. No reino de Lareos o seu rei fazia de tudo para manter a paz e proteger seus súditos. O rei de Windia não fazia nada diferente, mantinha o reino em ordem sem exageros. Todos os reinos tentavam manter a paz, mas os dois reinos Lareos e Windia levantavam dúvidas, seus reis sempre tiveram uma certa disputa por poder maior que a dos outros, com os tempos de paz também vinha a expectativa "Até quando a paz vai durar?" era a pergunta que assolava a mente dos camponeses. Quanto tempo Lareos poderia ficar sem criar um conflito com Windia? Muitos pensavam que a paz seria eterna, mas havia aqueles que duvidavam. 50 anos, esse foi o tempo que todos tiveram para viver sem muitas preocupações, 50 anos foi o tempo que tiveram até a morte do rei de Lareos, 50 anos até o retorno da guerra.

A morte do rei de Lareos trouxe maiores conseqüências do que ele mesmo jamais poderia imaginar. Seu filho que assumiu o trono, recomeçou a guerra pela qual ele batalhara tanto para parar. Ele conquistou os menores reinos seus vizinhos e agora parte em direção a Windia, a velha disputa é novamente acesa dessa vez quem começa é Lareos. Será que o herdeiro do trono conseguira conquistar o mundo através da guerra? Ou alguém irá impedi-lo? Surgem guerreiros dispostos a pará-lo. Uma última esperança para aqueles que pensavam em desistir.

**Yooo minna! o/ **

**Karol-chan colocando mais uma fic aqui, dessa vez de Naruto x3. Ali vocês acabaram de ler o resuminho que eu fiz xDD . Bonitinho neh? Pois eh... Tah vo para de enrolar e explicar logo as coisas neh? **

**Minha fic como vocês notaram é uma UA interativa. Vai se foca na historia dos reinos de Lareos e Windia, mostrando outros reinos aliados dos dois. Os reis, príncipes e princesas vão depende de vocês já que vou usar tanto os seus personagens como os de Naruto, por isso preciso ter certeza de tudo antes de definir isso, e por isso não coloquei nome nenhum nesse resumo u.u. A fic é tipo fantasia também então quer dizer que vão existir, elfos, dragões, magos etc. Bom, vamos logo ao exemplo da ficha neh **

**FICHA o/**

**Nome: **_(queru na ordem japonesa sobrenome depois nome u.u se não vai ficar muito confuso xD)_

**Idade: **_(no caso de ser um elfo, mago, espírito, hollow ou akuma idade verdadeira e aparente por favor xD de resto apenas a idade verdadeira pois envelhecem normalmente u.u)_

**Aparência: **_(quero isso muito bem detalhado hein u.ú. Caso tenha mais de uma forma quero a descrição das duas!! E também importante dizer a roupa de seu personagem uma roupa que ele costuma usar em batalha e outra normal, mas lembre-se de que a fic se passa nos tempos medievais!! Então nada contemporâneo aqui u.ú qualquer coisa que o personagem carregue também deve ser colocado aqui com a respectiva descrição! Podem viajar a vontade nessa parte ;D)_

**Personalidade: **_( Coloque uma alma nisso!! u.ú Não quero personagens que não demonstrem emoções, blocos de gelo não são considerados humanos! Pode até ser alguém que procura não demonstrar nada, mas sempre há algo que o fará se manifestar! Por isso nada de exageros, por exemplo as palavras SEMPRE e NUNCA são inaceitáveis, procure não usá-las. Quero que caprichem aqui hein!!)_

**Raça: **_(Sim,sim raça 8D. O que é isso que você criou à final? Escolha entre as opções a seguir: Elfo: Ser mágico com orelhas pontudas, poderes elementares e força sobre-humana; Mago: humano que conseguiu poderes vendendo sua alma a outra criatura mágica. Não tem poderes elementares, mas é capaz de invocar espíritos e usá-los em batalha, além de poder preparar poções para obter os poderes elementais mesmo que temporariamente; Humanimal: tem poderes elementares fracos, forma humana e pode se transformar em um animal, incluindo dragões, e possuí poder para se comunicar com espíritos, muito inteligentes, geralmente pensam mais rápido que um ser humano. Mesmo em sua forma humana ainda mostram um pouco sua aparência animal por exemplo se transforma em uma gato na forma humana continua com o rabo, ou os olhos, ou até as orelhinhas de gato xD; Akuma: criatura das trevas, tem forma humanóide possuindo chifres e asas, variam de akuma pra akuma por isso descreva como são seus chifres e asas xD, possui poderes sobre os espíritos podendo invocá-los para conseguir poder, se curar, matar ou até mesmo criar "zombies", podem se disfarçar e assumir forma humana podendo tomar a forma de qualquer pessoa; Humano; Espírito: gente morta xD que vaga por este mundo ou entre esse e o outro mundo u.u aos olhos de alguém não treinado parece alguém vivo, pode ficar invisível e atravessa paredes lógico xD; Hollow: antes que os viciados em bleach falem xD naum são iguais aos de lá, hollows são almas corrompidas que vivem atormentando as pessoas e fazendo brincadeiras de mau gosto, hollows geralmente vivem ao lado de um akuma ou um mago que é seu mestre, um hollow não aparente tanto ser alguém normal em geral parece uma pessoa "esculpida" na fumaça, ou seja é meio que transparente e acinzentada; ou pode escolher a ultima opção que é surpresa! Só digo que não precisa ter medo da surpresa não xDD Ela é legal tah? )_

**Poder elementar: **_(preciso dizer que aqui é apenas para os seres que possuem poderes elementares? -.-" só lembrando que os magos podem usar qualquer poder é só fazer a poção necessária, e esse poder não vai ser tão forte quanto o de um elfo u.u. Os poderes que existem são água,eletricidade, fogo, ar, escuridão, que é o poder de ataque usando energia mágica e luz que consiste em criar barreiras de defesa e curar ferimentos. Quem escolheu a raça surpresa eu falo depois como essa parte funciona xD)_

**Par: **_(no __**mínim**__o 3 opções u.u, os pares possíveis estão lá pra baixo xD)_

**O que você acha dele(a)?: **_(acho que é um pouco obvio neh...O que o seu par eh pra você detalhe bem essa parte pra mim poder desenvolver bem a historia de seu personagem com o par, quero algo bem explicadinho u.u Tem que dizer como seria com cada uma das opções escolhidas)_

**O que ele(a) acha de você?: **_(Idem ao de cima bem explicado u.u)_

**Como é a sua relação?: **_( Explique como eles agem quando estão juntos?? Quero bem explicadinho também pra mim não fazer nada errado depois xP Coloque aqui se eles já se conhecem, se sim coloque como se conheceram, se não deixa comigo xD)_

**Estilo de luta: **_(Sim,sim estilo de luta 8D. Falem aqui como o seu personagem é lutando, as técnicas que ele usa, armas etc. Nada muito complicado apenas fale se ele luta usando essa ou aquela arma, se costuma usar ataques mágicos, se luta usando apenas força física ou se faz estratégias para vencer,etc. Coloque a descrição da arma aqui se quiser )_

**História: **_(Conte sua história aqui, não quero nada muito clichê sim? As histórias vão ser escolhidas de forma a se encaixar na fic por isso é possível que eu faça algumas mudanças nela, mas avisarei antes de qualquer coisa. Quero que vocês elaborem isso aqui bem, sem exageros xD não quero um livro mas também não quero só 5 linhas de história u.ú sejam originais!! 8D Caso queiram usar, existem mais 7 reinos além de Windia e Lareos, sendo três conquistados por Lareos e outros três aliados de Windia, um reino neutro e uma ilha que não pertence a nenhum deles. Podem criar nomes para esses reinos aceito sugestões já que ainda não tenho nome para todos xD) _

**Morte: **_(como você gostaria que seu personagem morresse? Por que eu vou matar algumas pessoas xD. Primeiro você aceita que ele morra? Se sim como ele morreria? Vou avisando que preciso de pessoas aceitando morrer u.u)_

**Cena especial: **_(Se você quiser diga aqui uma cena que gostaria que acontecesse com seu personagem )_

**Classe social: **_(O que você gostaria de ser? Uma princesa, príncipe, camponês, um guerreiro, ou até mesmo um rei. Pode escolher, mas não garanto que vai ser o que você tiver colocado aqui, já que vou precisar de todas as classes, nem todos vão poder ser um rei ou príncipe, etc. Preciso de condes e condessas também xD e Guerreiros u.u pode ser um conde guerreiro ou etc xDD)_

**A qual reino você está aliado?: **_(Você é aliado de Lareos ou Windia, ou é neutro?? Escolha por quem você quer lutar... ou não xD)_

**Posso fazer alterações na sua ficha se necessário?: **_(Sim ou não? Dependendo da sua ficha vou mesmo precisar mudar algumas coisinhas. Gostaria que todos permitissem essas mudanças, assim vou poder escolher livremente os personagens ) _

**Cenas fortes permitidas?: **_(claro que irei excluir as fichas que tiverem resposta negativa aqui xD)_

**Algo mais: **_(Mais alguma coisa sobre sua personagem? Qualquer coisa que você queira dizer sobre o personagem e não deu nos itens anteriores diga aqui o/)_

_**Pares disponíveis:**___

_**Suigetsu Hozuki**___

_**Hyuuga Hinata**___

_**Yamanaka Ino**___

_**Inuzuka Kiba**___

_**Hyuuga Neji**___

_**Sai**___

_**Haruno Sakura**___

_**Uchiha Sasuke**___

_**Sabaku no Gaara**___

_**Temari**_

_**Pares que já foram escolhidos não adianta pedir! Òó**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO está definitivamente escolhido Òó**_

_**Nara Shikamaru  
**__**Deidara**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Já foram escolhidos não adianta nem implorar u.ú**_

_**Se o par que vocês querem não está na lista pode colocar que eu vejo se dá pra fazer com ele xD Mas bom colocar outras opções que estão na lista viu! u.u E se você quiser também pode fazer par com outro original, caso o seu par já esteja ocupado xD.**_

_**Bom aqui vai a ficha da minha personagem pra vocês terem um exemplo né? xD**_

**Nome: **Uchiha Bakura

**Idade: **55 anos, mas aparenta 15_  
__  
_**Aparência:** Bakura não é muito alta, ela tem 1,67 m de altura. Corpo sem medidas exageradas, bem formado. Pele clara tem um rosto de traços delicados. Olhos castanhos escuros, cabelo negro meio azulado não muito comprido, com as pontas repicadas e uma franja dividida em duas partes abaixo dos olhos. Usa uma calça marrom justa com uma blusa larga branca de mangas compridas, tem uma katana na cintura (presa a um cinto que ela usa) e usa botas baixas marrons também. Tem diversos vestidos todos de tons escuros, cheios de rendas e laços.

**Personalidade: **Uma garota determinada que luta pelos seus ideais. Bakura dificilmente muda sua opinião por causa de outras pessoas. Preocupa-se com os amigos e é alguém amorosa com a família. Geralmente age sem pensar por isso acaba arranjando muitos problemas por isso. Ela é bem agitada dificilmente fica muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Embora faça parte da família real Bakura não é uma princesa "bem comportada" ela é muito ao contrario, sempre sai com algum amigo para caçadas ou até mesmo para o campo de batalha, isso deixa sua mãe bem aflita. A única pessoa a quem ela dá ouvidos é Saori, sua amiga é a única capaz de fazê-la ficar quieta. Bakura é até inteligente, mas na maioria das vezes seu temperamento não a deixa pensar xD. É alguém que quando acha uma coisa boa fica animadinha e bem feliz. Ela é pavio curto por isso procure não incomodá-la.

**Raça**Surpresaa 8D

**Poder elementar: **Surpresa tb xD

**Par: **Uzumaki Naruto

**O que você acha dele(a)?: **Acha ele muito infantil e baka. Detesta essa alegria dele como se pra ele tudo fosse divertido. Porém Naruto muitas vezes a surpreende mostrando um lado mais maduro. Ela gosta dele o acha bonito mesmo sem admitir.__

**O que ele(a) acha de você?: **Uma garota estressada e chata. Uma garota com um lado positivo, acha Bakura uma boa pessoa. E ela é linda! xD__

**Como é a sua relação?: **Na maioria das vezes ela briga com ele tempo todo 8D. E Naruto briga com ela. Discussões são bem comuns entre eles. Mesmo assim eles não se afastam ficar longe um do outro é bem difícil. Há momentos em que essas briguinhas param e eles conversam à sério e até se divertem.__

**Estilo de luta: **Luta sem estratégia, Bakura não tem paciência pra pensar em uma xD. Luta armada ela usa a katana de lamina azulada que sempre carrega consigo. 

**História: **Ainda não vou mostrar a história dela que vai aparecer aos poucos ao longo da fic.

**Morte:** Morreria de forma bem trágica u.u__

**Cena especial: **Tipo assim... É surpresa xD 

**Classe social: **Princesa/Guerreira

**A qual reino você está aliado?: **Windia

**Posso fazer alterações na sua ficha se necessário?: **Sim á vontade

**Cenas fortes permitidas?: **Sim com certeza xDD

**Algo mais: **Morre de medo de escuro 8D

**Bom meu povo acho que é isso. Espero as fichas e digo que vou ser bem chata na hora de escolher 8D. Por isso caprichem, em duas semanas estarei encerrando as inscrições. Boa Sorte Minna!!! **


	2. Prologo

**Finalmente não é? Demorei sim? Que se dane estou adiantada huhuhu 8D.**

Prólogo – Uma guerra que começa.

Windia

O Maior de todos os reinos e também o responsável pelo começo da Primeira Guerra. Windia é um reino controlado pelos elfos. Toda a família real era composta por elfos de "sangue-puro" exceto...

- BAKURA-HIME!!!!!! – Uma garota baixinha cabelos prateados na altura dos ombros, olhos rubis chamou pela princesa.

- Agora não Saori!!! – Respondeu outra jovem, cabelos negros levemente azulados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. - A fronteira de Konoha está sendo atacada. Eles precisam de mim lá!

- Itachi-sama já está indo para lá a senhorita precisa se arrumar, logo o...

- O Itachi não sabe nada da situação e eu não vou ficar aqui em um maldito baile enquanto há gente morrendo lá! – respondeu irritada.

- Hei! Bakura! Ouça essa garota ao menos uma vez, você deve ficar aqui.- Um rapaz bonito pele clara, cabelos iguais aos de Bakura só que mais curtos e repicados.

- Ora, ora o príncipe Sasuke aparece para nossa alegria. – Bakura falou com ironia. – Não se intrometa onde não deve pirralho...

- Bakura... Nós temos a mesma idade... – Respondeu com certa irritação na voz.

- Não mesmo! Seis meses de diferença Sasuke não vou esquecê-los. – Dizendo isso ela se virou para o irmão encarando-o com os olhos castanhos escuros que possuía. Suspirou. – Muito bem já que insistem tanto vou ficar...

Lareos

Lareos... Antes o reino que trazia esperança. O responsável pelo fim da Primeira Guerra e também... Pelo começo da Segunda Guerra, que seria bem mais devastadora. Diferente de Windia, Lareos possuía governantes humanos. Todos da família real eram severamente treinados para tornarem-se exímios lutadores e ótimos governantes. Porém o filho mais velho parecia não concordar com o falecido pai que preferia a paz ao invés da guerra pelo poder. Ele recomeçou a guerra, mas não foi seguido pelo irmão...

- Naruto!!! – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, longos e cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, chamou pelo filho mais novo do falecido rei.- O que você pretende fazer lá fora?

- Estou indo embora! –Respondeu o loiro.

- Como assim? Você é idiota seu irmão não vai permitir! – A garota falou correndo para frente do rapaz, ficando entre ele e a saída.

- Mesmo assim estou indo embora não vou ficar aqui olhando esse massacre sem fazer nada! – Falou nervoso não ficaria ali parado enquanto o próprio irmão comandava uma verdadeira matança.

- Então pelo menos seja inteligente, sair por aqui é suicídio! – Ela falou se irritando.

- Então o que eu faço Shia? – Ao ouvir a pergunta a garota bufou já irritada.

- Apenas me siga...

Lenóriem

O terceiro grande reino. Os seus governantes não se envolvem na guerra, sendo assim Lenóriem passa pela guerra como se nada acontecesse ao seu redor. Seus governantes se originaram de uma única pessoa que vendeu sua alma para conseguir poder, uma grande maga deu origem a sua linhagem que surgiu com a benção (ou maldição) de nascer com magia em seu sangue, o clã Hyuuga a maior família maga da história. Todos muito bem disciplinados e com grande conhecimento de encantos e poções. A família toda especializada em um elemento, apenas a primeira princesa optou por um caminho diferente...

- Hinata-sama! – Uma empregada entrava apressada no quarto da princesa.

- Hai... O que aconteceu?? – Perguntou a jovem de pele clara e cabelos escuros, curtinhos (pq a Hinata fica mais fofa assim u.ú).

- Há uma pessoa na entrada da cidade, está gravemente ferida!! Diz que quer te ver!

- O que?!

Windia

- Ela mentiu... – Bakura estava sentada em uma grande mesa ocupada por mais algumas pessoas. Estava extremamente irritada.

- Fica calma você sabe que se estragar esse jantar... Vamos ter problemas. – Sasuke sussurrou à irmã tentando acalmá-la. O que deveria ser um "maldito baile" virou um jantar com o príncipe e futuro rei de um reino ainda sem aliados na guerra. Um jantar para arranjarem... um casamento.

- Pra você é fácil falar não é você que vai casar! – Retrucou a garota um tanto exasperada.

O seu pai e um "representante" que ocupavam a mesa discutiam os termos da aliança e do casamento. A rainha mantinha-se calada. O príncipe tinha cabelos brancos, lisos e curtos. Olhos verdes claros. Kimimaru Kaguya não demonstrava nenhuma emoção apenas observava a princesa de Windia em silencio.

- Tche... Quer parar de me encarar? – Falou a Uchiha irritada. Nesse momento a porta do salão em que se encontravam abriu mostrando uma garota com os cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Com licença, Bakura-sama trago noticias de Konoha. – Falou a garota fazendo sinal para a princesa se levantar. Bakura suspirou levantando-se em seguida.

- Com licença. – Saiu do salão fechando a porta ao passar. – O que aconteceu, Sakura?

- Os ataques em Konoha estão piores não vão resistir por muito mais tempo e... – A garota hesitou por um momento.

- Fale logo enquanto você enrola a batalha acontece! – Bakura falou nervosa.

- Pain mandou um mensageiro para Konoha... Ele disse que se não nos rendermos em três dias ele mandará o exercito todo para lá... e Konoha ficara igual a Razel. – Sakura concluiu séria.

- O Itachi sabe disso?

- Sim o encontrei enquanto voltava pra cá.

- Ótimo... – A morena se virou para a porta do salão abrindo-a de uma vez. – Sasukeeeeeeee!

"Será que ela não consegue ser mais escandalosa?" O Uchiha pensou olhando para a irmã na porta.

- O que foi?? – perguntou.

- Temos que ir para Konoha, Itachi vai precisar de ajuda. – Falou a irmã mais velha sorrindo meigamente.

- Entendo... – Sasuke comentou se levantando. – Com licença pai, eu preciso sair.

O rei apenas fez um sinal para que o filho saísse. Bakura, junto dos dois irmãos, comanda os exércitos do reino e seu pai trata das alianças e outras coisas envolvendo política embora sempre tente ajudar os filhos na tarefa de comandar o enorme exercito que Windia possui (embora esse seja menor que o de Lareos). Os dois saíram do local se dirigindo aos seus quartos para trocarem de roupa e logo estariam a caminho de Konoha, a fronteira entre Lareos e Windia.

Lareos

Shia se dirigia aos jardins atrás do castelo sendo seguida por Naruto.

- Já está tudo pronto para sua partida, vá ao tumulo de seu pai tem alguém te esperando lá. – Ela apontou o tumulo e virou-se para ir embora. – mais uma coisa aguarde lá com essa pessoa logo irei buscá-los.

- Ok! – Naruto então se dirigiu para o tumulo de seu pai. Ao se aproximar notou a presença de uma jovem que aparentava ter uns 17 anos. Tinha cabelos loiros e lisos presos em uma bela trança, possuía também olhos esmeraldas vivos meio escondidos atrás de algumas mechas de cabelo que ficavam soltas.

- Yoo, Naruto-kun. – Ela sorriu percebendo a aproximação do loiro.

- Eeien-chan! Você também vai-!

- Sim vou sair daqui com você. – Eeien confirmou voltando-se para o tumulo.

- Achei que você quisesse ficar por...

- Por causa de Minato? – Ela completou sorrindo tristemente. – Ele morreu, que motivo me manteria aqui agora?

Naruto ficou mudo por um momento, sabia o quanto seu pai era querido por Eeien e a considerava uma mãe, apesar do jeito feliz da jovem. Gostava dela e vê-la triste era muito ruim...

Razel

Este é talvez o mais conhecido dos reinos que foram conquistados por Lareos. Razel não passa de uma enorme vastidão de... Nada. Todos os seus habitantes (independente de raça o/) foram mortos, tudo o que estava ali fora queimado, o cenário era de pura destruição. A única coisa que podia ser encontrada de pé (após dias e dias andando pelo reino u.u) era uma enorme arvore que já havia morrido, mas permanecia ali com os galhos retorcidos e a madeira enegrecida. Perto dela haviam duas "pessoas"...

- Nehh nehh... Está começando... – Kuran comentou animada, ela era uma garota meio baixinha, cabelos marfim alaranjado com alguns toques dourados cortados, com franja na diagonal cobrindo um pouco a parte direita do rosto e chega abaixo dos ombros, mais comprida que o cabelo que pára no ombro. – Está começando a batalha em Konoha!!

- Não Kuran a batalha acabou... – Outra pessoa falou com sarcasmo e certa maldade na voz. Uma mulher jovem, aparentava ter uns 21 anos, estatura mediana, mexia em sua franja que ao contrario da de Kuran, cobria-lhe o olho esquerdo. Ela tinha os olhos laranjas voltados para o horizonte como se pudesse ver além dos campos devastados de Razel.

- Ahhh, a batalha acabou??? - Kuran perguntou inocentemente, parecendo até desapontada. – Acabou mesmo, Karen-chan?

- Sim acabou. O que está começando agora... É a guerra. – Karen respondeu com malicia parecendo ansiar por uma boa luta, por algumas mortes...

As duas logo não estavam mais sozinhas, juntaram-se a elas mais três "pessoas"... Afinal o que aquelas pessoas faziam ali? A região era perigosa, já que desde a queda do rei e a destruição do reino ali apenas viviam... Akuma (Demônios).

Lareos

-Eeien-chan, precisamos ir... – O loiro chamou pela 4ª ou 5ª vez.

- Só mais um pouco Naruto! – Ela respondeu.

- Eeien–chan precisamos ir agora!!

- Mas...

- Naruto! Eeien! Vamos já! Os guardas já desconfiam. – Shia apareceu nos jardins pela segunda vez chamando pelos outros dois.

-Tá bem, ta bem!! – Eeien desistiu, não podia ficar ali apenas observando o tumulo, isso não traria Minato de volta.

Eles seguiram Shia até a lateral do castelo onde outras pessoas esperavam por eles. Sasori e Deidara os principais guerreiros do reino, acompanhados por uma garota de cabelos negros com mexas roxas que sorria meigamente aos dois. Em questão de três dias eles estariam em Windia á procura de alguém que os ajudasse a deter Pain, o irmão mais velho de Naruto e atual rei de Lareos.

**E fim! \o/**

**Esse foi o prólogo agora a tão esperada lista dos escolhidos!! xD Só ta o nome dos personagens e seus respectivos pares(preguiça de coloca nome dos criadores 8D'):**

_**Sasori: Daidouji Shia**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__**: Tsukimori Megumi**_  
_**  
**__**Inuzuka Kiba**__**: Hitsuki Ichigo(Mayonaka)**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_ _**Yukimatsu Seiko**_

_**Sai: Akyna Karen **_

_**Hyuuga Neji**__**: Nagato Mikan **_

_**Temari**__**:Ichimaru Takeo**_

_**Pain: Tohma Lucy**_

**_Hyuuga Hinata_****_: Namikaze Satori_ (vlw pelas sugestões de nome foram bem uteis ;D) **

_Haku: Hikayami Ran_

_**Uchiha Itachi: Hendrick Anne**_

_**Hatake Kakashi: Von Kämpfer Kaileena**_

_**Minato/Yondaime: Sohma Eeien**_

_**Deidara: Eldwin Yuuki**_

_**Shikamaru: Saori Tisa**_

_**Naruto: Uchiha Bakura**_

**Agora os seres problemáticos:**

_**Kuran Haruka**__** - Itachi/Kiba/Neji. **_

**Você não leu errado! Aceita que sua personagem fique "pegando" os três "bonitinhos" ali? Se sim weee vai ser divertido. E mesmo que você não queira já era ela já apareceu e vai ser assim por que eu quero u.ú. To brincando, qualquer coisa é só mata ela rapidinho xD**

_**Original : Shihyo Aoshi**_

**É o seguinte eu AMEI demais o Aoshi - se você aceitar fiz uma personagem pra ficar com ele. A ficha dela ta bem aqui, caso você não goste dela eu libero a Ino pra você u.ú/. Fica com a minha personagem onegai -**

**Nome: **Bakemono Amai (bakemono assombração, amai doce – Doce assombração)

**Idade: **153, aparenta 8

**Aparência:** Ami-chan (apelido carinhoso xD) geralmente toma a aparência de uma garota com 8 anos de idade, olhos azuis bem claros que parecem refletir tudo(como um espelho reflete as imagens sabe?). Ela tem pele bem clara e corpo de menina (claro xD). Cabelos azuis meio acinzentados, longos e levemente ondulados presos em duas Maria Chiquinhas altas. Usa geralmente vestidos pretos e bem rodados, cheio de rendas e laços. Em batalhas usa um vestido rodado e curto todo branco e sem muitos detalhes.

**Personalidade: **Ela é no geral calma e bem quieta, fala muito pouco se limitando a apenas sorrir meigamente a todos que falam com ela (isso faz alguns pensarem que ela é muda). Apega-se muito as pessoas que são gentis com ela e chega a ser emotiva. Não chora facilmente, mas se qualquer pessoa de quem ela realmente gosta morrer ela iria ficar muito triste e poderia chorar mesmo que escondido. Mesmo assim é alguém cabeça-dura se colocar uma idéia na cabeça não há quem a faça mudar. Quando luta costuma ser bem rápida e acabar logo com o inimigo já que ela acha as lutas coisas inúteis e chatas.

**Raça**Vou colocar três opções você escolhe o/: Akuma, hollow ou maga.

**Poder elementar: -**

**Par: **Shihyo Aoshi

**O que você acha dele(a)?: **Amai gosta de Aoshi pelo simples fato de ele não fazê-la falar o tempo todo, por ser calmo e gentil. Porém preocupasse um pouco com ele por ser muito quieto e meio isolado, faz de tudo para deixá-lo feliz. Ele é a pessoa mais importante pra ela.__

**O que ele(a) acha de você?: **O que o Aoshi acharia dela? Eu realmente não sei \o/__

**Como é a sua relação?: **Uma "amizade" saudável que faz bem aos dois. Conversam pouco, mas sentem-se bem perto um do outro.  
_  
_**Estilo de luta: **Luta usando apenas ataques mágicos ela é bem esperta quando se trata de estratégias por isso procura vencer todas as lutas com rapidez. 

**História: **Só digo que é bem trágica, mas pra Ami-chan não tem importância. Vou mostrar a história dela mais tarde na fic.

**Morte:** Não pretendo matá-la, mas pode ser que aconteça e se acontecer ela desapareceria "misteriosamente".__

**Cena especial: **pode haver uma romântica ou cômica ou bem... sangrenta xD vc escolhe. 

**Classe social: **Vai depender da raça que você escolher - Hollow- é como uma pessoa que vive para te seguir, sem posição social. Akuma – camponesa. Maga – condessa porém esconde esse titulo e vive anonimamente.

**A qual reino você está aliado?: **Neutra. Por enquanto xD

**Algo mais: **Detesta humanos mas não demonstra isso.

_**Aotsuki Koori**_

**Não tem par pra ti! Mas você seria muiiito útil pra mim! Se aceitar eu coloco a personagem, mas vou avisando que ela não vai ser tão importante e também pode ter um fim bem... ahn... ruim? " Bom você entendeu, se não quiser só falar e sua personagem será poupada das minhas maluquices 8D.**

**E é isso no próximo capitulo eu falo direito com vocês. **

**B-jim by: Karol-chan 22:30 20/12/07**


	3. Capitulo 1 Konoha

**To viva e postandu cap novuuu /o/ **

**boa leitura 8D**

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Primeira Batalha – Konoha.

Windia - Razel

3 da madrugada, desde as 6 da tarde cavalgavam... Bakura e Sasuke estavam indo atrás de Itachi, decidiram atravessar Razel era o caminho mais curto para Konoha cerca de um dia á cavalo. Porém era também o caminho mais perigoso, Razel não possuía nenhum vilarejo, era habitado apenas por akumas e alguns ladrões.

- Sasukeeeeeee! Você é um lerdo sabia?? – Provocou a garota de cabelos negros. – Se não for mais rápido eu vou te deixar pra trás!

- Bakura, você é que é muito apressada... – Respondeu sem dar muita importância aos xingamentos que vieram em seguida.

- E a Sakura-chan ainda não voltou? – Perguntou falando mais seriamente agora.

- Sasuke-samaaaaaa! – Sakura voltava pra perto dos dois, estava diferente não tinha a mesma aparência de quando estava no castelo, parecia ter encolhido tinha o tamanho de uma boneca, ganhara asas e sua pele emitia um leve brilho rosado (eca rosa ¬¬).

- Acabou de chegar. – Sasuke parou o cavalo, Bakura fez o mesmo encarando-o.

- O que foi? Por que você parou? – Perguntou meio apreensiva.

- Tem alguma coisa... Vindo pra cá...

Não muito longe havia duas garotas observando o movimento dos irmãos pelo pais, fazia um bom tempo que os seguiam.

- Neeeeeeeehhh Karen-chaann. – A garota mais baixa falou em seu habitual tom infantil. – Vamos ataca-los?? Vamos, vamos??

- Não. – Respondeu a outra de forma fria.

- AHHH!! Por que??? Ia ser tão divertido matá-los... – Comentou a outra meio irritada e meio magoada. – Karen-chan é chata. Eu vou lá sozinha então!

- Haha, você?? Sozinha?? Morreria em menos de um minuto. – Falou em seu melhor tom de deboche. – Vamos temos que avisar "os outros".

- Demooooooo... Karen-chan!! – Haruka continuou protestando.

- Haruka! – Falou repreendendo a garota. – Me siga e em silêncio.

- Hai... – Mesmo sem demonstrar Haruka às vezes sentia medo de Karen, só às vezes ela era realmente... Assustadora.

Lareos - Vilarejo Lótus;

Naruto e Eeien cavalgavam afastando-se da capital, iam a um vilarejo onde, segundo Shia, uma pessoa os aguardava. Seguiram em silencio sem trocar uma única palavra logo podiam ver o vilarejo mencionado por Shia. Lótus foi um vilarejo que não apoiou a ascensão de Pein ao trono e isso trouxe... Conseqüências.

-Eeien-chan... Isso é... - Falou o loiro parando o cavalo na entrada do vilarejo.

- Eu sei. – Eeien encarava o vilarejo, as poucas pessoas que viam passavam apressadas, como se temessem alguma coisa, as casas estavam fechadas ou parcialmente destruídas. Mas o pior era o que havia no centro do vilarejo um pequeno monte de corpos era formado ali, todos homens, provavelmente os guerreiros de lá.

- Nossa pra que essa melancolia!? Parece até que alguém morreu! – Uma voz feminina e carregada de cinismo se fez ouvir chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Quem disse isso? – Naruto se virou procurando a pessoa que os chamara, porém não havia ninguém apenas um grande felino de pelo branco encarando os dois com os olhos violetas. – Ueh?! Mas eu tinha-!

- O que foi? Surpreso? Naruto-"sama". – O felino falou com certo sarcasmo ao dizer a ultima palavra.

Naruto por um instante pareceu mudo, ficou totalmente surpreso com a fala do felino. Eeien por outro lado sorriu descendo de seu cavalo e caminhando na direção do felino.

- Há quanto tempo... Megumi-chan!! – Sorriu mais abertamente passando uma das mãos na cabeça de Megumi brincando com os pelos brancos.

- Sim faz bastante tempo... Desde que eu era filhote. – Respondeu Megumi se afastando de Eeien que insistia em bagunçar seu pelo macio. – E o garoto? Parece que nunca viu um Humanimal...

- E ele não viu! Neh, Naru-chan ? – Perguntou sorridente enquanto voltava a seu cavalo.

- É verdade, eu ainda não tinha visto... – Falou um pouco sem jeito – Né aonde vamos agora?

- Falkem, temos que ir a Falkem. – Megumi falou enquanto andava para fora do vilarejo.

- Mas, Falkem ainda não tem posição na guerra. Windia não e-!

- Ir direto à Windia agora é impossível. – Cortou a fala do loiro. - Seu irmão mandou o exército para a fronteira. Precisamos passar por Falkem.

- Entendo... Shikamaru já sabe que vamos pra lá? – Eeien perguntou seguindo Megumi pelo vilarejo.

- Sim está nos esperando, temos que chegar lá nos próximos dois dias.

- Quem é Shikamaru? - O loiro perguntou confuso, não entendia por que de falar com Shikamaru, quem era ele?

- Logo você vai sabor Naruto. – Megumi falou começando a correr. Precisam chegar a Falkem pela manhã.

Lareos - Capital;

No subsolo do castelo, em uma sala escura e abafada, encontrava-se um rapaz loiro andando de um lado a outro enquanto murmurava palavras, que pareciam incompreensíveis para a garota que o acompanhava.

- Neeeeeeeeeh! Deidara-senpai... O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava de um enorme caldeirão que estava no meio da sala onde o loiro jogava diversas "coisas".

Deidara limitou-se a lançar um olhar mortal a garota de cabelos negros e mechas roxas. Aproximou-se do caldeirão murmurando as ultimas palavras em um tom um pouco mais elevado que o normal. Passaram alguns minutos os dois em silencio apenas observando o conteúdo do caldeirão que ficara negro e assumia textura espelhada.

- Deidara-senpaaaaai! O que é isso? – Perguntou a garota quase tocando a substancia com a ponta do dedo, porém foi impedida pelo loiro que segurou sua mão.

- Se você gosta de viver, não toque nisto. – Respondeu olhando sério para a garota, mas logo tinha um sorriso estampado na cara. – Isto é para observarmos o que acontece lá fora, Yuuki.

- Eh?! Incrível... Mas não ta aparecendo nada... – Comentou inclinando-se sobre o caldeirão.

O jovem mago murmurou mais algumas palavras sorrindo divertido enquanto via a garota observá-lo curiosa sobre o que aconteceria. Porém nada pareceu mudar, o silencio se instalou no local enquanto ela tentava ver alguma mudança na substancia que enchia o caldeirão.

- Deidara-senpai, não aconteceu nada. – Falou ao loiro que havia se afastado e começara a arrumar uma prateleira devolvendo os frascos que usara para seus devidos lugares. Ele apenas bufou irritado e respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar a garota.

- Olhe de novo!

- Mas... – Parou a frase ao ver algo se mexendo refletido no caldeirão. Voltou a prestar atenção a substancia escura que agora mostrava imagens que mudavam a uma freqüência incrível. – O que...

- Está mostrando lugares aleatórios. – Explicou o loiro se aproximando. – Vai mostrar todo lugar onde houver vida em Lareos.

As imagens passaram a ganhar movimento, mostrando pessoas, animais e todo tipo de criatura em vários locais diferentes. Os dois permaneceram em silencio observando as cenas mostradas até que uma chamou a atenção do loiro que estendeu a mão sobre o caldeirão parando as mudanças de cena para que pudesse observar melhor aquela. A cena escolhida mostrava o céu onde eram visíveis varias criaturas iluminadas pelo sol que nascia. Tinham o corpo coberto por escamas, e grandes asas.

- O que são essas coisas? – Yuuki perguntou apontando as criaturas no caldeirão.

- Dragões... Se estiverem ao lado de Pein teremos problemas em Konoha. – Dizendo isso o loiro saiu da sala sendo seguido por Yuuki.

Windia - Konoha.

Konoha não podia ser comparado a uma cidade, mas estava longe de ser um vilarejo. Porém quem a visse agora certamente a descreveria como um acampamento. Estava cercada por tendas ocupadas pelos guerreiros que a defendiam. Um vão de mais ou menos três quilômetros separava Konoha do acampamento dos guerreiros de Lareos que parecia se estender infinitamente. Nesse vão encontravam ainda as vitimas da ultima batalha.

- Finalmente. – Falou uma garota descendo do cavalo e entregando-o a um dos soldados que estava recebendo-os. - Achei que nunca chegaríamos em Konoha.

- Isso por que você não tem paciência pra nada Bakura. – Comentou o jovem que a acompanhava também entregando seu cavalo.

- Ta, por que não procura fazer algo útil Sasuke? Tsunade-sensei deve estar por aqui vai procurar ela! – Perguntou irritadiça.

- Farei isso, procure achar Itachi temos que organizar essa bagunça. – Respondeu começando a se afastar, evitando assim ouvir o "eu sei disso pirralho!" que certamente seria a resposta da irmã.

- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Bakura falou virando-se de repente dando de cara com uma garota de cabelos rosados que seguia Sasuke.

- Hai!!! – Falou a jovem assustando-se com o chamado.

- Quero que me siga. – Falou entrando no emaranhado de tendas.

-xOx-

Dentro de uma tenda no acampamento de Lareos dois homens conversavam.

- E então qual a resposta? – Perguntou um deles, cabelos curtos e negros, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Konoha não se renderá. – Respondeu o outro, este possuía cabelos também negros e lisos, porém eram mais compridos e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- Entendo... – O primeiro se levantou caminhando até a entrada da tenda erguendo o tecido. – Atacaremos dentro de uma hora.

- Estaremos esperando. – Respondeu saindo da tenda e voltando ao seu acampamento. Em pouco tempo teria que organizar a defesa e preparar todos para o ataque.

-xOx-

- Ela está ali. – Disse o jovem soldado apontando uma mulher loira que conversava com outros dois elfos.

- Pode voltar, daqui eu me viro. – Falou o Uchiha indo até a mulher. – Tsunade-sensei, preciso falar com você.

- Sasuke?! Chegou rápido... Onde está a Bakura? – Tsunade perguntou abrindo a tenda e indicando para que entrassem.

- Ela foi falar com o Itachi, como estão as coisas aqui? – Perguntou andando de um lado para o outro na tenda.

- Não muito bem... Temos muitos feridos, os soldados não estão muito animados. Além de estarmos em menor número. – Respondeu a loira soltando um longo suspiro. – A situação é complicada...

- Entendo. – Falou o jovem andando até a saída. – E... Onde estão o Itachi?

- Ele está...- Parou de falar de repente percebendo uma agitação do lado de fora da tenda.

- O que está acontecendo?! – Sasuke saiu da tenda seguido por Tsunade.

Do lado de fora os soldados corriam em direção ao capo de batalha entre os dois acampamentos, iam apressados arrumando as armaduras e fazendo rezas para voltarem vivos da batalha. Do meio desses homens uma pequena criatura, que emitia um leve brilho cor-de-rosa, voava da direção dos dois.

- Sakura!! O que está acontecendo?? – Perguntou saindo do meio daquela bagunça.

- A batalha!! Sasuke-sama está começando!! – Respondeu a fada.

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – (adivinha quem é xD) Bakura vinha na direção do trio. – Tsunade-sensei, precisamos ir lá pra frente, agora!

- Tudo bem, vamos lá Sasuke. – Tsunade falou acompanhando Bakura que andava apressadamente entre os soldados.

Após algum tempo dois jovens elfos se aproximaram deles trazendo os cavalos que usariam na batalha. Abriram espaço até a frente do exercito onde Itachi os esperava. Os dois exércitos estavam agora ocupando o espaço entre os acampamentos, o exercito de Lareos tinha avançado uma boa distancia e estava bem próximo a Konoha. Um homem sai da formação de Lareos aproximando-se o suficiente para ser ouvido.

- Lhes darei uma última chance. Rendem-se? – Perguntou o mesmo homem que antes falara com Itachi.

- Konoha não se renderá! –Bakura respondeu imediatamente trazendo o cavalo pra frente.

- Tudo bem tiveram sua chance. – Dizendo isso ele voltou a frente de seu exercito e pode-se ouvir a ordem de "atacar".

Os dois exércitos se enfrentaram provocando um estrondo ensurdecedor. O choque entre espadas, lanças e escudos, machados e elmos ocorriam em todo o campo. Sasuke atacava qualquer soldado que passasse a sua frente, usava os poderes sobre o fogo em conjunto com a espada fazendo seus inimigos agonizarem enquanto tinham o corpo consumido pelas chamas. Não muito longe dele Bakura não se dava ao trabalho de usar seus poderes usava apenas a perícia em combates armados para acabar com os soldados de Lareos.

O homem que exigia a resposta de Konoha era o comandante do exercito de Lareos, Sai. Assim que os exércitos começaram a se enfrentar ele desapareceu de vista o que preocupou um pouco a princesa de Windia que a todo instante o procurava entre os soldados. Em um desses momentos de distração seu cavalo (tadinhu u.u") foi atingido por uma lança. Teve que se jogar para não cair junto com o cavalo. Foi então que ela viu uma enorme nuvem negra se erguendo entre os soldados de Lareos.

- Droga!!! Tsunade-senpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!! – Gritou procurando a loira entre as diversas lutas que aconteciam ao seu redor, mas não a viu em lugar nenhum, virou-se de novo para a nuvem. – Droga não dá pra esperar.

-xOx-

Sasuke tinha dificuldades enfrentando um elfo um pouco mais velho que ele e que utilizava a água impedindo-o de usar o fogo. Durante a luta ouviu Bakura ao longe e se distraiu dando abertura para o elfo feri-lo no braço direito o que causou uma dor considerável fazendo-o cair. De joelhos e com um braço inutilizado não tinha como se defender do "golpe final", porém quando o elfo descia a espada para arrancar-lhe a cabeça teve a sua garganta atravessada por uma lança jorrando sangue no Uchiha a sua frente antes de ir ao chão.

Itachi que salvara a vida do irmão atirando a lança agora se aproximava dele enquanto ateava fogo a um ou outro soldado que entrava em seu caminho.

- Sasuke, não consegue sobreviver sozinho? – perguntou ajudando o garoto (garoto? xD) a se levantar. – Tsunade está pra lá tente não morrer enquanto à procura.

Sasuke bufou antes de responder. – Não vai acontecer de novo. – E saiu rapidamente se afastando de qualquer soldado que se aproximasse.

A nuvem que antes "flutuava" acima dos exércitos começara a se separar e cada pedaço que se soltava tomava a forma de um corpo humano e atacava um dos soldados de Windia fazendo o homem gritar em agonia antes de cair morto. "Exatamente como pensei, são almas... preciso fazer alguma coisa!!!" Bakura pensava enquanto tentava chegar a Sai e interromper a ação do comandante. " Akuma!! Eu sabia! Apenas um ser desprezível como esse faria isso!! Não tem jeito vou ter que ser assim..." Cravou a espada no peito do homem a sua frente atingindo-o no coração. Tirou a espada deixando o corpo cair e fazendo um pequeno corte na própria mão murmurou um encantamento curto e apontou a mão pra cima em direção a nuvem.

Uma parede de fogo surgiu queimando tudo o que estava em terra e atingindo a nuvem que foi rapidamente consumida pelas chamas desaparecendo por completo. Da mesma forma como surgiu o fogo desapareceu deixando em terra vários corpos carbonizados. Logo que o fogo desapareceu Bakura perdeu as forças, não conseguia mais ficar em pé e foi amparada por alguém que não soube dizer quem era, pois logo perdeu a consciência.

- Tsunade-senpai!!! – Sasuke chamou a atenção da loira. – Uma barreira AGORA!!!

- Já entendi!!! – Respondeu juntando as mãos e abriu-as formando uma esfera de luz que se expandiu protegendo todo o exercito de Windia e afastando os soldados de Lareos.

Sai foi pego de surpresa, não esperava que destruíssem as almas que havia reunido muito menos que se protegessem usando uma barreira. Aproximou-se do limite da barreira calmamente vendo Itachi com uma garota no colo.

- O que você pretende se escondendo atrás dessa barreirazinha? – Perguntou sem emoção mostrando um leve sorriso.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer...

Lenóriem

Hinata tratava do homem que chegara na noite passada, ele apresentava feridas horríveis que seu poder de cura pareciam inúteis perante a gravidade dos ferimentos. Passava suavemente a mão por um grande corte nas costas do homem.

- La-lareos... – Ele tentava falar, sem muito sucesso.

- Shhhh... Fique quieto não deve se esforçar.

- Lareos... – Falou novamente dessa vez com maior clareza. – A-atacar...

- O que?? – Perguntou surpresa pela frase do homem. " Lareos vai atacar, mas quem??"

- Lenóriem... Lareos vai... – Tornou a falar dessa vez mais baixo quase sussurrando.

- Lareos vai atacar Lenóriem?! – Concluiu surpresa, Lenóriem era um reino respeitado jamais se envolvera em guerras e mesmo assim dessa vez não estaria livre de Lareos.

Tentou fazer o homem falar mais alguma coisa, porém não seria possível, após dizer à princesa o que aconteceria sua vida se esvaiu, o soldado agora estava morto.

Continua...

* * *

**ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA/o**/

**Sei que demorei MTU mas naum vo mais demora assim pq voltaram as aulas voi escrever a mão durante a semana e digitar tudo assim que possivel òó**

**proximo cap vai ter APENAS uma cena 8D #fiquem curiosos MUAHAHAHA# e eu vo fala com cada um de vcs n.n**

**Bom eh soh ..**

**B-jim by Karol-chan 22:34 27/01/07**


	4. Capitulo 2 Lenóriem

**Só pra avisa que a fic não está abandonada xD**

**Capitulo novo, aproveitem 8D**

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Lenóriem.

_-Uma proposta? – Sai perguntou desconfiado._

_-Exato, uma luta entre apenas dois guerreiros, se nós ganharmos teremos uma trégua de 3 dias. Se vocês ganharem deixaremos Konoha. – Itachi respondeu sério. – Aceita a proposta?_

_- Acho que seria interessante... – "Afinal não tenho nada a perder." Sorriu e continuou falando. – Aceito._

_- Escolha seu guerreiro. – Continuou o Uchiha fazendo sinal para Tsunade que desfez a barreira._

_- Clover venha até aqui. – Um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos se aproximou. – Faça sua escolha, Itachi-san. (irritante 8DD')_

_- Parece que cheguei na hora certa hein... – Uma voz pode ser ouvida entre os soldados de Windia. – Se me permite Itachiii vou lutar?_

_- Como quiser... Takeo. – Respondeu para o jovem de cabelos negros e curtos._

_xOx_

Windia- Konoha;

Os dois exércitos abriram espaço para a luta. Takeo estava á frente do exercito de Windia, havia descido do cavalo e agora observava seu oponente segurando uma foice que reluzia como que pedindo por sangue. Clover segurava a espada à frente do corpo em posição de batalha. " Só pode estar brincando..." pensara Takeo sorrindo sarcástico.

- Naaah, Sai tem certeza que vai deixar esse garoto lutar comigo? – Perguntou sarcástico dando alguns passos na direção do jovem. – Olhem pra ele nem sabe segurar uma espada!

Nisso o 'garoto' avançou sobre Takeo quase conseguindo feri-lo. Então recuou e passou a olhá-lo com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

- Não sei segurar uma espada? – Perguntou dando um passo à frente o que fez com que o outro recuasse.

- Pelo menos o garoto sabe brincar! – Falou fazendo alguns soldados de Windia rirem. Então girou a foice que por pouco não tirou a mão e a espada de Clover.

Clover afastou-se procurando tomar alguma distância, o ataque de Takeo surpreendera -o, não conseguira desviar direito e agora tinha um corte superficial no braço. Os olhos azuis do baixinho de 1,60 (Takeo xD) brilharam ante a expectativa de uma morte, isso, de certa forma, o animava.

- Posso me divertir um pouco... – Sussurrara, um sorriso maldoso tomando conta de sua face. Ele correu acabando com a distância entre Clover e a sua lamina, baixou a foice que por pouco não arrancou a perna do rapaz, mas abriu um enorme 'corte' no chão.

- Meu Deus... – Falou surpreso vendo o corte no chão e só então sentiu um incomodo na perna e surpreendeu-se mais ainda ao descobrir OUTRO corte só que em sua perna, não conseguira desviar completamente o golpe.

- Surpreso? Parece que nunca lutou a sério... – Takeo falou aproximando-se do rapaz com a foice apoiada no ombro.– Vou avisá-lo então de que... Você não sairá vivo daqui...

A afirmação chocou pouco o rapaz, mas foi o suficiente para ele perder a concentração e relaxar a defesa. Takeo percebendo a chance rapidamente girou a foice - uma vez - cortando o braço direito do rapaz e parte do seu peito – duas vezes – cortando a perna esquerda e então – três vezes – arrancando a cabeça do jovem Clover. O sangue espirrou do pescoço do soldado e o corpo caiu no chão totalmente separado da cabeça que rolava pelo chão até os pés de Sai que assistiu a toda a luta sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Três dias, então atacaremos... – Dizendo isso o comandante de Lareos e seu exército se retirou do campo de batalha.

Falkem - Tales Capital;

Falkem foi o primeiro reino a declarar apoio a Windia na guerra, imediatamente declarando guerra contra Lareos. Não por que havia amizade entre os dois reinos, ou por motivos políticos ou territoriais. Falkem tinha "contas a acertar" com Lareos.

- SHIKAMARUUUUU!! – Uma garota loira corria pelas ruas de Tales sendo seguida por um cachorro branco.

- Ino, eu prefiro que você não grite desse jeito. Chama muita atenção e... É problemático. – Falou um jovem de cabelos castanhos virou-se encarando a garota.

- M-mass.. – Ela se abaixou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. – Há lobos!! Na fronteira!!

- E?? Eles não vão passar no primeiro vilarejo... – Shikamaru parou de falar derrepente e começou a andar. – Quantos são??

- Um bando inteiro, deve ter mais de 20! – A loira falou arrumando o vestido que usava. – Você sabe que "eles" estão vindo...

- Sim, eu sei. Sozinhos eles vão morrer. – Continuou andando em direção á saída da cidade.

- Shikamaru, onde você pensa que vai precisamos ir pra lá! – Ino berrou batendo o pé no chão, irritada.

- Se formos a cavalo vamos chegar à tempo de recolher os cadáveres! Precisamos de algo mais rápido. – Ele falou continuando seu caminho em direção a um bosque.

O castelo dos Nara (família do rei de Falkem) era construído a partir de uma montanha, feito de pedras negras, protegido pela magia da família. O castelo tinha várias torres bem altas e era completamente negro o que dava a ele um aspecto sombrio.

- Shikamaru onde estamos indo?? – Perguntou a loira um pouco apreensiva.

- Vamos pedir ajuda. – respondeu o rapaz caminhando até uma clareira.

- Mas pra q-quem... – Choque, era o que sentira ao ver o enorme dragão que dormia na clareira.

As escamas azuladas brilhavam sob o sol da manha parecendo pedras preciosas. As grandes asas estavam dobradas ao lado do corpo, dois grandes chifres saiam do alto da cabeça do dragão que parecia dormir tranqüilamente, sem ao menos notar a presença dos dois.

- Oiiii, Kaichiin! Acorde! – Shikamaru gritou tentando acordar o velho dragão. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

O dragão acordou abrindo seus grandes e dourados olhos, levantou a cabeça e erguendo o pescoço fitou os dois jovens que estavam ali ao seu lado. Soltou um breve rugido e um pouco de fumaça saiu de suas narinas o que assustou um pouco Ino.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou o dragão sem mover a boca, a voz grossa e irritada sendo ouvida claramente por qualquer um que se aproximasse.

- Vim cobrar-lhe o que me deve. – Respondeu o jovem príncipe. "Velho rabugento..." pensou dando alguns passos à frente.

O velho dragão bufou e então se levantou abrindo ligeiramente as asas e se virando para observar melhor aqueles dois.

- Muito bem o que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou soando ligeiramente mais calmo dessa vez.

- Preciso que me ajude nessa guerra que está chegando, quero que lute ao meu lado contra Lareos. – Shikamaru respondeu prontamente surpreendendo tanto Ino quanto Kaichiin.

Fronteira - Lareos

- Nee Eeien-chan estamos muito longe?? – Naruto perguntou um pouco desanimado.

- Não Naruto. Nós não vamos a capital, apenas fique quieto! – Eeien repreendeu o loiro que não parava de perguntar se estavam chegando ou então quanto tempo faltava para chegarem.

Continuaram seguindo pela planície, prestando atenção ao mínimo movimento já que naquele lugar não havia como se esconder. Uma planície com capim alto chegando a esconder Megumi que continuava na forma do leopardo branco. Após algum tempo Eeien começou a ficar um pouco inquieta.

- Percebeu né? – Megumi falou parando de andar e levantando a cabeça para tentar ver através do capim.

- Sim... Estão se aproximando. – Eeien parara o cavalo branco que montava.

- Eeien... – Megumi não precisou terminar a frase, a elfa já havia preparado e atirado duas flechas que acertaram dois dos lobos que caíram mortos. Os outros logo vieram pra cima do trio.

Megumi, em forma de puma, foi pra cima dos lobos tentando impedir que se aproximassem mais dos outros dois. Enquanto ela ocupava-se em lutar com dois dos lobos, Eeien puxou outras duas flechas e, murmurando um encanto, atirou-as contra os lobos, um deles congelou por completo ao ser atingido o outro conseguiu desviar-se e se aproximar mais. Naruto foi derrubado pelo seu cavalo que se assustou com os lobos e se afastou rapidamente de onde estavam (fugiu o infeliz xD). Foi tudo tão rápido que o jovem príncipe não sabia dizer o que aconteceu, em um momento ele caíra do cavalo e via um enorme lobo negro aproximar-se em uma velocidade incrível, no outro tudo não passavam de chamas...

Lenóriem – Cellestia (capital)

Cellestia era tida como a mais bela cidade do continente. Uma grande capital com todas as construções pintadas de branco, sempre um lugar calmo, tinha seu grande castelo construído ao lado de uma cachoeira. Na mais alta torre era possível ver uma estrela que era a "guardiã da cidade". Nos corredores do castelo uma jovem corria apressada, vestia um leve vestido branco e tinha os cabelos azuis escuros e curtos. Ela parecia muito preocupada e nem mesmo olhava para os lados, ela apenas corria pelos corredores seguindo seu caminho. Ao virar um último corredor ela parou em frente a uma enorme porta, branca como o resto do castelo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Suspirou e abriu a porta para a "sala do trono". Um enorme salão que tinha em suas paredes quadros dos antigos reis de Lenóriem e atrás do trono, que era ricamente ornado com pedras preciosas de tons claros, o maior quadro mostrando uma mulher muito jovem que muito lembrava á uma outra jovem que agora caminhava em direção ao trono exceto pelos cabelos compridos.

- O que a traz aqui, Hinata? – A voz do rei parecia ampliada naquele salão quase que vazio, o que a tornava ligeiramente assustadora (eu tenho medo do Hiashi xD).

- Eu vim dar um aviso ao senhor, papai... – A jovem princesa respondeu aproximando-se um pouco mais do trono, apesar da voz baixa e tímida ela não parecia afetada pelo tom frio usado pelo pai (ser du mau u.ú).

- Fale de uma vez. Você sabe que não pode aparecer aqui sem avisar antes está atrasando uma reunião importante com os anciões. – Hiashi falou seco levantando-se do trono e descendo os poucos degraus que ficavam a sua frente.

- Gomenasai... Mas é muito importante, a sua reunião vai ter que esperar! – Ela falou ainda mantendo a voz calma e baixa, mas mais decidida do que antes. Hiashi fez menção de respondê-la, mas com um gesto Hinata pediu silencio no que foi atendida. – Deixe-me terminar. Um jovem soldado estrangeiro apareceu em Lenóriem durante a noite e foi levado até mim. Ele estava muito ferido por isso eu... Não pude fazer nada para ajudá-lo... – Ela relatava tudo da forma mais impassível que podia, afinal sabia como seu pai detestava sentimentalismos, mas um certo remorso era notável em sua voz. – Pouco antes de morrer ele disse que Lareos atacaria Lenóriem. Por isso vim avisá-lo! Precisamos começar a armar a defesa ou não vamos resistir ao ataque!!

Hiashi realmente não parecia interessado no que sua filha diria nem mesmo se preocupara com o fato dela ter atravessado o castelo para falar com ele, mas a partir do momento que ela usara o nome "Lareos" ele passara a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia e pode-se dizer que o que ouviu o chocou bastante. Após anos de paz Lenoriem novamente entraria em uma guerra, ele vinha evitando a todo custo envolver-se com outros reinos, fugindo de uma possível guerra. Ao que parecia seus esforços foram em vão. Lenoriem seria atacado e se ele não se apreçasse o reino podia sair muito prejudicado.

- Hinata, preciso que você avise Neji sobre isso, mande chamar os comandantes aqui! E reúna novamente os magos. Precisamos arrumar a defesa da fronteira o mais depressa possível. – Novamente subiu os degraus e sentou-se no trono. – E, Hinata, assim que possível quero que mande um mensageiro a Windia, precisaremos de aliados.

Sem mais nada dizer Hinata saiu do salão já avisando os magos (via magia 8D) que estavam no palácio para que se reunissem e avisassem os outros. Ela precisava ser rápida, não podia permitir que o ataque acontecesse antes que a defesa estivesse pronta, se fosse preciso ela até mesmo usaria o _seu verdadeiro poder._

Fronteira – Lareos

Eeien e Naruto corriam o mais rápido que podiam tentando se afastar donde o fogo começara, seguidos de perto por Megumi, que parecia não se cansar. Durante a pequena luta que tiveram com os lobos um dragão os interrompeu descendo do céu e ateando fogo no campo.

Em meio ao fogo alguns lobos tentavam fugir das garras do dragão que tentava a todo custo matá-los, desviando das patadas do dragão os lobos, um a um, se afastavam do fogo. Logo todos os lobos haviam conseguido fugir e o dragão se viu sozinho em meio às chamas. Abriu as grandes asas e com um impulso lançou-se nos céus procurando por suas "presas", avistou, não muito longe, três criaturas correndo pelo campo e dobrando as asas deixou-se cair em direção ao solo (MAYDAY! MAYDAY!).

Eeien, que acompanhava os movimentos do dragão enquanto fugia, viu quando ele começou a descer na direção dela e de Naruto e jogou-se no chão puxando o loiro junto evitando que fossem pegos pelo dragão, que passou direto por eles.

- Fica aí e não se mexe! – Dizendo isso a elfa se levantou e começou a fazer desenhos no ar com um das mãos enquanto murmurava algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida.

O dragão deu a volta e novamente descia em direção à eles, quando estava relativamente perto soltou uma rajada de fogo. Naruto fechou os olhos já esperando pela dor que o fogo causaria antes que ele morresse, mas esta não veio, lentamente ele abriu os olhos vendo uma enorme parede d'Água que os protegia do fogo lançado pelo dragão.

- O que vocês estão esperando saiam já daqui! – Eeien esbravejara, ela permanecia em pé e mantinha as duas mãos na parede água tentando impedir que esta enfraquecesse.

O dragão agora já estava no chão e o fogo saia de sua boca ininterruptamente. Naruto rapidamente se levantou e começou a correr na direção contraria ao confronto, acompanhado de Megumi. A barreira feita por Eeien começara a enfraquecer, a água aos poucos ia cedendo ao fogo. E mesmo sabendo que a barreira logo sumiria Eeien não recuava nem um passo, ela continuava no mesmo lugar mantendo a água como podia.

Um barulho ao longe chamou a atenção dos dois, o dragão subitamente parou de cuspir fogo e se voltou para a origem do som. Era possível ver um grande borrão em meio ao azul do céu e ele se aproximava cada vez mais assumindo a forma de um enorme dragão (maior do que o anterior). As escamas azuis escuras, que reluziam sob o sol, e as grandes asas do dragão davam a ele uma aparência quase irreal. Assim que ficou mais próximo Eeien pode ver que o dragão trazia alguém em suas costas, alguém bem conhecido.

- Eeien, sai da frente! – Era o que faltava para acordar Eeien, ela imediatamente abandonou a barreira que mantinha e correu dali saindo do alcance dos dois dragões.

Fogo contra fogo. Ambos os dragões cuspiram fogo um contra o outro, Kaichiin se aproximava lentamente do outro dragão, era maior e mais forte, tinha vantagens em uma luta como essa.

- Kaichiin! Acabe logo com isso, o fogo vai se espalhar pelo campo! – Falou Shikamaru, que estava montado em Kaichiin. O calor do fogo em volta era quase insuportável e ele corria grande risco de cair.

Quando estava perto o suficiente Kaichiin avançou contra o outro dragão derrubando-o. Suas enormes garras abriram vários cortes no outro dragão com uma facilidade incrível. Com o dragão já no chão colocou uma de suas pesadas patas sobre a garganta do outro. Um movimento e o outro morreria.

Shikamaru, vendo que o duelo estava ganho, desceu das costas de Kaichiin e foi ver como estavam Eeien, Naruto e Megumi. Os três se encontravam pouco afastados de onde ocorrera o duelo.

- Eeien, você está bem?? – Perguntou olhando para a loira que estava sentada no chão.

- Pra quem ficou segurando uma barreira por algum tempo acho que sim. Como vai Shikaa-chaaaaaaan?? - Eeien abriu um enorme sorriso levantando-se. – Como anda a Ino-chaan??

- Mas que saco... – Shikamaru resmungou dando as costas à garota e olhando para Naruto. – Então esse é o Príncipe de Lareos? Não passa de um moleque...

- COMO É?? – Naruto gritou, mas foi totalmente ignorado por Shikamaru que agora andava na direção dos dois dragões.

Eles voltaram para perto dos dragões vendo que o fogo agora estava totalmente fora de controle, logo o campo todo viraria cinzas. Kaichiin havia libertado o outro dragão e agora se aproximava de Shikamaru.

- Ela não vai mais atacar vocês. – Falou indicando o dragão vermelho com a cabeça. – Seu nome é Kyuuhzaki, ela agora é minha subordinada.

- Tudo bem, Eeien nós vamos daqui para Windia, ok? – Perguntou enquanto arrumava a cela de Kaichiin.

- Tudo bem, mas e os soldados que você ia levar pra lá? – Eeien respondeu enquanto, com a ajuda de Shikamaru, subia na sela do dragão.

- A Ino está cuidando disso... Ei, moleque, sobe aqui. – Chamou, indicando a sela para Naruto.

- Eu não sou moleque, tenho nome ta? – Reclamou, mas mesmo assim subiu na sela ainda resmungando.

- Kaichiin, quando estivermos lá em cima, quero que você dê um jeito nesse fogo. – Shikamaru falou enquanto se aproximava do outro dragão. – Se importa se eu e a Megumi montarmos você?

- Sem problemaaaaass, pode ir subindo, mas se segurem firme por que eu nunca carreguei ninguém. – Ela respondeu sua voz saindo feminina e jovial como se ela nunca tivesse tentado matá-los.

- Shikamaru você pode me emprestar esse seu casaco? – Megumi perguntou.

- Por que?

- Você ainda se diz inteligente, eu não posso montar o dragão nessa forma, e não tenho nenhuma roupa... – Ela respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Ah, claro. Pode pegar. – Ele entregou o casaco à Megumi que se escondeu atrás de Kyuuhzaki.

Uma luz de cor esverdeada pôde ser vista vindo de trás do dragão e logo era possível ver uma garota de cabelos de um tom vermelho sangue e pele incrivelmente branca, tinha no alto da cabeça duas orelhas de leopardo e uma calda felpuda podia ser vista ás suas costas. Ela subiu nas costas do dragão vermelho com facilidade incrível e lançou um olhar interrogativo á Shikamaru.

- Você não vem não?? – A pergunta saída da boca de Megumi mais parecia uma provocação, fato este ignorado pelo jovem príncipe que subiu no dragão atrás dela.

Assim com um impulso das patas traseiras os dois dragões estavam no céu sobrevoando o campo em chamas. Kaichiin voava cada vez mais alto rente ás nuvens que tampavam o sol, um forte rugido pode ser ouvido por todo o campo seguido de um trovão e da chuva que veio apagando o fogo. Uma chuva não muito forte, apenas um presságio de algo maior que estava por vir...

Lenóriem – Cellestia.

Cellestia além de uma linda cidade era também uma das mais protegidas, uma enorme muralha cercava toda a cidade e era reforçada por diversos feitiços de proteção. Os soldados já se juntavam no alto das muralhas e os arqueiros se posicionavam nas torres de vigília. Em meio a correria que era feita antes de uma batalha Neji berrava ordens á todos que via, lembrava os soldados de seu dever para com o reino e o rei, os aconselhavam para que não saíssem de seus postos, os incentivava lembrando-lhes de suas mulheres e crianças que os esperavam em casa. Em meio a esse cenário surgiu uma delicada figura, Hinata se aproximava a passos decididos de seu primo.

- Neji-nii, as defesas aqui estão prontas? – Ela perguntou arrumando as roupas brancas que usava.

- Estou fazendo o que posso, mas muitos desses soldados nunca estiveram em uma batalha, é difícil dizer se estamos prontos para isso. – Ele respondeu em tom preocupado enquanto caminhava ao lado de Hinata. – E lá embaixo?

- Reuni todos os magos do palácio, as barreiras foram reforçadas e já preparamos as demais defesas. Espero que seja o suficiente. – Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Eu enviei uma mensagem às cidades mais próximas e já mandaram todos os reforços possíveis.

Uma corneta pode ser ouvida ao longe junto de um som nada agradável, um rugido, seguido de vários outros.

- Hinata-sama pediu reforços á Windia? – Neji perguntou parando no meio da muralha.

- Hai... Mas creio que não chegarão á tempo. – Respondeu soltando um novo suspiro.

- Sabe o que fazer caso a muralha não...

- S-sei sim... E-eu não falharei nisso. – Ela respondeu um pouco apreensiva. – Boa sorte Neji-nii.

Hinata saiu correndo por entre os soldados para voltar ao chão não dando chance a Neji de responder. Desceu as escadas correndo e parou próxima aos portões onde os magos estavam reunidos. Uma breve olhada para cima da muralha e ela voltou a andar dessa vez voltando ao castelo, caso algo desse errado era dever dela, _A Sacerdotisa_, proteger a cidade.

Lenóriem – Arredores de Cellestia.

- Dei-da-ra-seeenn-ppaaaaaaiiiiiii!! – Yuuki gritara enquanto pulava nas costas de um certo loiro. – Quando vamos começar a guerra??

- Já demos o primeiro sinal, un! – Ele respondeu um pouco irritado com as atitudes infantis da garota. – Saia de cima de mim.

Yuuki desceu das costas do loiro e arrumou o casaco azul marinho, e cheio de bordados em linha dourada, que usava. Eles estavam em meio ao acampamento que estava formado na fronteira de Lareos e Lenóriem á já alguns dias, os soldados não mais ocupavam suas tendas e os dragões já não estavam mais acorrentados ao chão. Deidara entrou em uma das tendas e começou a mexer em uma mesa, que por sinal nunca seria organizada.

- Deidara-senpai o que você está procurando? – Yuuki sussurrou como se alguém fosse ouvi-los.

- Estou procurando os mapas, un! – Ele respondeu também sussurrando. "Espera por que estou sussurrando se não tem ninguém... Ah, esquece. Tenho que achar mapa, un!".

Enquanto o mago procurava o mapa Yuuki olhava o resto da tenda, tinha uma "cama" feita de varias almofadas no chão entre outras coisas como cadeiras na tenda e sobre uma delas estava um singelo pergaminho de aparência velha. Movida por sua curiosidade e um pouco desconfiada do que fosse ser aquele pergaminho, Yuuki o pegou e abriu sobre o seu colo sentando-se na cadeira. Era um mapa com diversas anotações e um pequeno reino estava riscado de preto.

- R...ra...Raz... Ra-ra...Deidara-senpaaiiii!! Como se lê isso mesmo?? – Yuuki apontou no mapa as letras elficas que representavam o nome do reino; _Razel._

- Está escrito Razel... – Deidara fez pouco caso do achado da garota, mas depois olhou com mais atenção e tirou o pergaminho das mãos de Yuuki. – Eii, onde você achou esse mapa, un? Eu estava procurando, un!

- Mas você nem olhou na cadeira, pensei que não fosse esse o mapa... – Yuuki passou pelo loiro sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Ao sair da tenda deu de cara com uma figura não muito agradável. Imediatamente mudou de atitude assumindo um ar irônico e debochado.

- Ora se não é a queridinha de Orochimaru... – Comentou lançando um olhar de pouco caso para a garota a sua frente.

- E se não é a protegida do mago excêntrico... – Ela, Nagato Mikan, pagou a provocação na mesma moeda, tinha cabelos loiros e lisos, um pouco abaixo da cintura e seu olhar castanho claro era dirigido com certa raiva a Yuuki.

- O que foi hein, Mii-chan,você se perdeu do seu mestre foi?? – Perguntou mostrando à Mikan um sorriso de puro escárnio.

- O que as duas estão fazendo paradas aqui, un! Era para a senhorita Nagato estar com Orochimaru, e você Yuuki, venha comigo, un! – Deidara, que estava arrumando as coisas na tenda para ninguém reparar que alguém havia retirado as coisas do lugar, interrompera a discussão das garotas e puxara Yuuki pelo braço afastando-a de Mikan e de prováveis problemas.

Após a saída dos dois Mikan reparou que Deidara saíra de dentro da tenda de Orochimaru. "O que será que aquele loiro maluco estava fazendo aqui...Tenho que avisar Orochimaru-sama..." E uma segunda corneta foi ouvida seguida de mais rugidos e de um som diferente, o bater das lanças e espadas contra os escudos, a batalha estava começando...

Lenóriem – Cellestia.

_O ataque começara. _Os soldados de Lareos se aproximavam dos portões de Lenóriem, muitos sendo mortos pelas flechas e lanças atiradas contra eles. Outros caiam e eram pisoteados pelos companheiros. Escadas eram erguidas até o alto da muralha, protegida por magia para que não fossem quebradas, os soldados que subiam por ali tinham que enfrentar o exercito de Lenóriem em cima da muralha, apenas alguns ferimentos e já não agüentavam se segurar despencando para a morte. Os magos do lado de dentro do portão tentavam a todo custo impedir uma invasão. Foi então que apareceu pelo céu, os dragões, pareciam surgir do nada lançando suas chamas e matando dezenas de soldados, tanto amigos como inimigos, pegavam aqueles que subiam até as muralhas e os levavam para dar uma volta e nunca mais voltar. Em meio a tudo isso Neji tentava manter a ordem, tentava manter os soldados em seus postos, mas isso parecia impossível.

Neji derrubava todos os soldados de Lareos que encontrava e tentava impedir que mais chegassem usando os arqueiros e reforçando as barreiras da muralha, mas nada parecia adiantar. Decidiu então liberar os soldados para o uso de magia. As flechas agora iam aos seus alvos em chamas, os queimava vivos a uma velocidade assustadora, ou os congelava com a mesma velocidade. Pequenas barreiras eram vistas em todos os cantos, os soldados de Lenóriem agora estavam lutando, o uso da magia os deixava mais fortes, mais confiantes. Enquanto a situação na muralha melhorava os portões aos poucos cediam para os soldados de Lareos, logo ele não mais protegeria a cidade. Os magos que cuidavam de sua defesa aos poucos iam desistindo, perdendo as forças. Foi então que Hiashi surgiu, o próprio Rei finalmente decidira lutar por seu reino.

Do alto de uma das torres do palácio Hinata observava a batalha. Ela não queria estar ali afastada, queria estar lá lutando ao lado das pessoas mais importantes pra ela. Mas precisava ser firme, se o portão se abrisse, se a cidade fosse invadida era dever dela expulsar os intrusos e proteger os seus "súditos". Mas o que ela viu realmente a assustou, um dos dragões pousou sobre o portão e cuspiu fogo sobre os magos que protegiam o portão. Os soldados da muralha tentavam expulsá-lo, mas ele nem parecia se preocupar com os ataques deles, continuava a cuspir fogo. E então que aconteceu. Os portões foram derrubados, Hiashi e os magos falharam. Uma solitária lágrima escorreu pela pele clara da garota, era pouco provável que seu pai tivesse sobrevivido àquilo. Ela virou-se e encarou a luz que preenchia aquela sala, uma estrela, magia pura. Aproximou-se lentamente concentrando-se apenas na luz, ignorando os sons a batalha.

_Pare!_

Os soldados de Lareos agora invadiam Cellestia, com grande parte dos magos mortos os dragões agora tinham livre acesso a toda a cidade, era um massacre.

_Pare tudo!_

Os soldados de Lenóriem agora eram encurralados na muralha, e mortos um a um. Os dragões devoravam as pessoas durante os vôos, tudo era caos.

_Tire-os daqui!_

Os soldados de Lenóriem tentavam resistir como podiam, porém estavam em menor número, estavam em desvantagem, não tinham muito mais a fazer além de rezar.

_Onegai..._

Alguns dos magos de Lenóriem que sobreviveram se juntavam e ajudavam os soldados a resistirem, tentavam impedir que os soldados de Lareos adentrassem mais na cidade.

_PARE COM ESSE CAOS!!_

Windia – Konoha

Uma enorme fogueira se formara no centro do campo de batalha. Os soldados mortos estavam sendo "descartados", a fumaça de espalhava pelo ar e se misturava às nuvens tampando o sol. Os soldados de Windia aproveitavam a trégua para descansar, alguns deles voltaram para suas tendas, outros estavam afiando o fio da espada, alguns observavam o campo de batalha rezando pelos amigos mortos.

A tenda dos comandantes era a mais movimentada, á todo momento alguém entrava passando informações sobre as outras fronteiras, sobre os feridos e os preparativos para o próximo ataque. A um canto da tenda Bakura estava deitada, tinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração era tão suave que se podia achar que estava morta. Ao seu lado Sasuke estava sentado observando a circulação de informações que acontecia dentro da tenda. Itachi e tsunade estavam planejando a defesa da fronteira.

- Teremos os reforços vindos da capital e das cidades mais próxima no final do dia, Shikamaru também trará seus soldados e... – Itachi deu às costas a Tsunade, que lhe passava as informações sobre a defesa.

- Eu sei, ele me mandou um mensageiro. – Falou aproximando-se de onde Bakura estava deitada.

- Sasuke também sabe? – Tsunade perguntou dando a volta na mesa que usavam para abrir os mapas.

-Itachi-sama? – Um jovem soldado entrara pela tenda com uma cara um pouco assustada esperando ser expulso de lá, Itachi porém apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ele falasse. – Tem alguém aqui que quer vê-lo...

Itachi, um pouco desconfiado, caminhou lentamente até a abertura da tenda e saiu procurando quem poderia tê-lo chamado. A única pessoa que estava próxima da entrada era uma garota, não muito alta, de cabelos longos marfim alaranjados e leves toques dourados.

- Itachi-san, há quanto tempo... Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Ela perguntou sorrindo de forma misteriosa.

- Haruka, o que faz aqui? Isso não é lugar para alguém como você. – Respondeu Itachi.

- Meu pai me mandou vir aqui. Minha presença por acaso o desagrada Itachi? – Haruka perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais do Uchiha. – Ou está preocupado comigo?

- Apenas acho que uma princesa sem muita experiência em batalhas não deveria estar em meio a tantos soldados. – Respondeu em tom formal. – O que seu pai queria com você vindo aqui?

- Ele me mandou para firmamos uma aliança, Archeo quer se aliar a Windia. – Haruka respondeu abrindo um sorriso maior. – Seremos aliados Itachi-san.

Um tumulto começou a se formar entre os soldados de Windia, vários deles olhavam para o céu e apontavam para alguma coisa. Itachi olhou para a direção à que eles apontavam e viu, não muito longe, duas criaturas se aproximando.

- Haruka, chame a Tsunade e diga à ela para me encontrar no limite do acampamento. – Dizendo isso Itachi saiu em direção ao limite do acampamento dando ordens para que não atacassem os dragões que se aproximavam.

Os dois dragões, Kaichiin e Kyuuh, pousaram bem próximos ao acampamento. Os soldados mais próximos olhavam assustados, mas nenhum atacou. Shikamaru, Naruto, Eeien e Megumi desceram dos dragões e se aproximaram dos soldados.

- Onde está seu comandante? – Shikamaru perguntou ao soldado mais próximo que se assustou com ele (soldado gay! Òó).

- Eu estou aqui, Shikamaru. – Itachi apareceu por entre os soldados. – Onde estão seus homens?

- Estão à caminho. Eu tive que vir mais cedo... – Respondeu lançando um olhar aos outros três que estavam ao seu lado.

- Itachi, quem são essas pessoas? – Sasuke surgiu por entre os soldados seguido de Tsunade, Haruka e Bakura, agora acordada.

- É, o que está acont... – Bakura parou de falar abruptamente assim que viu um certo rapaz. – N-na...

_Naruto?!_

* * *

**Okay, Okay eu demorei DEMAIS dessa vez. Mas não vou fazer de novo. A partir do capitulo 3 a fic ira se focar em um unico lugar para cada capitulo seguindo 3 personagens já definidos, Naruto, Bakura, Hinata. Peço desculas pela demora. E hoje eu respondi as reviews xD**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lecka****:** Sim foi muuuito Kawaii a Haruka com medo da Karen -, amei escreve aquilo xD E pode esperar por que a Haruka ainda terá muuuuuuitas cenas Kawaiis xD E a Bakura eh meiuo do contra mesmo xD. Gosto da ceninha ItaHaru?? Fico boaa?? - O cabelo da Haruka tava comprido por que ela esconde a identidade xD, depois você vai entnder.

**Rodrigo DeMolay****: **Brigada tioo, a aparição do Aoshi vai ser beem legal eu prometo e ele vai ser muuuuuuuuito importante na fic vc vai ver xD

**Namixinha****: **É eu demorei denovu mas ta aquii e antes do sábado AHAHAHA. Tipow você não morreu torrada, mas foi quase xD E se vira com esses nomes xD dhasudhasuhdua Ah! Agora tem o que comentar tah?? E eu quero uma review legal o.ó

**Papillon Holie****: **Calma tia num precisa ter um filho, nem morre O.O A Anne-chan não apareceu ainda, mas num vai demora muito não ok? Acho que em dois capítulos ela aparece xD. Obrigada pelos elogios xD

**Kyu Shirohana****: **AAhh eu demorei dinovu 8D' E espero que o problema com os nomes não dure muito xD. Que bom que gostou do outro capitulo, vou tentar não demorar tanto com os próximos.

**Aredhel St.John****: **Espero que não tenha esquecido da minha humilde ficzinha xD. Ela ainda não foi pro beleléu e não vai ok? xD Uqe bom que você vai esperar a Kaileena ela é uam das personagens que mais vai demorar para aparecer, mas vai ter um papel muuuuito importante aguarde.

**Dri Lioncourt****: **YEY eu consegui fazer a Megumi com perfeição - espero que não tenha errado nesse capitulo xD. E eu adoro deixar os outros curiosos xD dhasudhuadu A Megumi já acho o Sasuke... Descubra o que acontece no próximo capitulo hohoho.

**.bruh-chan xP****: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo xD, e a Mayonaka não vai demorar muito para aparecer, aguarde... xD

**Mayuu Chan****: **Eh... eu demorei dinovu Ç-Ç E espero que continue acompanhando apesar da demora, sim a Yuki vai infernizar o Gaa-chan xD E a surpresa é bem legal... Muito legal hohoho.

**Hanna Yin-Yang****: **Eto... Que bom que está interessante xD A Ran ainda vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, espero que você goste desse capitulo xD.

**Hanari****: **Não tem problema atrasar com review xD O problema é eu atrasar com o capitulo xD E obrigada pelos elogios, cenas de ação são muito difíceis mesmo x.x A previa foi bem curtinha mesmo, mas espero que esse capitulo compense.

**Strytch-chan****: **Manaaaaaa, ta aqui o capítulo e a sua cena com o Deidei-chan xD

**Kadzinha****:**Irritante sim, inútil não xD. É Você está na fic xD dhasudhaud E Eu preciso da sua personagem para muitas coisas xD. Continue acompanhando e você verá xD.

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy': **Que bom que gostou da aparição do Takeo tioo xD E dessa cena agora gostou? xD dhausdhausdhau Espero que sim xD

**Acho que é só. Próximo capitulo será filler, é que nem os da nammy mesmo conheceremos a historia de Falkem xD**

**B-jim by Karol-chan 21:40 01/05/08**


	5. Capitulo 1 Falkem

**Primeiro filler da minha fiiicc 8D**

**Aproveitem****Capitulo -1 (Menos um) – Falkem**

* * *

_Naruto?!_

_O jovem príncipe dera alguns passos à frente observando Bakura e então perguntara:_

_- Você me conhece?_

_- É claro! – Ela respondera irritada._

_- Mas..._

_Quem é você?_

_xOx_

_**Uma vez que se perca essas memórias;**_

_**Não às recuperará jamais.**_

xOx

Konoha;

Shikamaru e Naruto ficaram numa mesma tenda, já que as outras estavam ocupadas pelos soldados de Windia. Logo após sua chegada, foram arrastados por Eeien para a tenda e deviam esperar que ela voltasse. O silêncio ali dentro permitia que ouvissem os soldados que passavam de um lado para o outro no lado de fora, as vozes eram quase claras, podiam ouvir todos que se aproximassem demais da tenda. E isso irritava Naruto, ele se sentia ignorado, já tentara conversar com o outro, mas de nada adiantava, os dois apenas esperavam por Eeien que viria chamá-los.

_xOx_

Longe dali, em outra tenda, Eeien observava apreensiva Bakura que andava de um lado para o outro. A princesa de Windia pensava em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente e sem falar nada. E quando tentava, nada do que saísse de sua boca parecia fazer sentido. Quando ela parou, deixou-se cair em uma cama improvisada na tenda suspirando.

- Se acalmou? – Eeien perguntou no que foi respondida por um grunhido. – Bakura, tente entender, o Naruto teve a memória apagada, não é culpa dele...

- Eu sei disso!! Mas por que?? Não faz sentido terem apagado essas memórias! – Ela reclamou balançando nervosamente as mãos. – Por que fariam isso??

- Eu já te disse que não sei! Ele simplesmente não lembra de nada desde aquele dia, desde que Minato morreu.

- Mas ele... – Bakura parou por um momento. Lembrava de como conheceu o loiro, lembrava-se de tudo, olhou suplicante para Eeien. – Como ele pode ter esquecido?

- Bakura... – Eeien sentou-se ao lado da garota passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela. – Ele vai se lembrar, eu prometo pra você!

Em muito tempo foi a primeira vez que ela chorou, há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Há quanto tempo não tinha motivo para chorar como uma criança? Não sabia dizer. Mas aquilo doía... Ser esquecido pela pessoa mais importante pra você, realmente a machucava.

_xOx_

Aquilo já estava tornando-se insuportável! Não era só o silêncio mantido por Shikamaru, mas o ar dentro da tenda parecia ficar mais pesado conforme o tempo passava. Ora encarava o teto da tenda, ora observava a porta e então o encarava, parecia a Naruto que sua presença ali o incomodava.

- O que foi? – Naruto perguntou cansado do silêncio.

Shikamaru apenas bufou e virou a cara, o loiro o estava irritando.

- Se eu te incomodo é só falar... – Resmungou com irritação olhando para Shikamaru, que ficara de costas pra ele.

- Não é isso, é só que você me lembra de coisas ruins... – Começou, voltando a encarar Naruto. – Mas isso não é sua culpa, é culpa do seu irmão.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Naruto perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Pergunte a Eeien, ela deve saber... Não vou explicar isso a ninguém, seria um saco ter que contar a história toda.

Dizendo isso, Shikamaru saiu da tenda deixando Naruto sozinho. Precisava pensar e com Naruto por perto não conseguiria fazer isso. Já Naruto ficara curioso, Shikamaru o olhava de um jeito que parecia querer matá-lo, mas por que? Essa pergunta ecoava em sua mente, decidira perguntar a Eeien. Com esse pensamento em mente saiu á procura da moça. Não precisou procurar muito já que logo encontrara a elfa.

- Eeien-chan!! – Chamou, se aproximando da jovem.

- Naruto!! Eu disse para você esperar com o Shikamaru, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Eeien reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- É que aquele cara não falava nada e ficava me encarando, ele disse para eu perguntar pra você... Eeien-chan, o que o meu irmão fez para o Shikamaru? – Perguntou ainda confuso com o tratamento que recebera.

- Naruto... É que... É complicado sabe? – Sorriu sem graça e suspirou. - Bom... acho que você merece saber o que aconteceu há 50 anos atrás. Mas antes, vamos para a minha tenda e então eu te conto tudo, ok?

Os dois caminharam por entre as tendas até encontrarem a de Eeien, vazia. Entraram e sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, para que Eeien começasse sua história. Uma história de muito tempo atrás, a história do que acontecera há cinqüenta anos, durante a primeira guerra.

_xOx_

_Há cinqüenta anos, os grandes reinos viviam em plena harmonia. Porém um rei não estava satisfeito com o que possuía e por ganância começou uma guerra. Windia – o reino dos elfos - atacou primeiro Lareos – o reino dos humanos -, e a guerra se estendeu por anos sem que qualquer um dos reinos vencesse. Alianças precisavam ser feitas, só assim colocariam um fim à guerra. Lenóriem – o reino dos magos – permaneceu neutro, restava então Falkem..._

**Falkem; 50 anos atrás.**

Risadas eram ouvidas em todo o palácio, uma jovem corria pelos corredores iluminados muito feliz, afinal era seu aniversario, completaria 17 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos compridos e lisos de um tom castanho tão escuro que fazia o cabelo parecer preto. Usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos, um presente do tio. Tão feliz estava que não prestou atenção ao que tinha a frente e acabou trombando com alguém e acabou caindo.

- Aiiiii! Doeu... – Reclamou ainda sentada no chão e ouviu um resmungo como resposta. – Otouto-chan!

- Não me chame assim e anda logo, levanta! – Shikamaru estendeu a mão à jovem que aceitou a ajuda. – Você devia prestar mais atenção Ichigo-nee.

- Eu sei, mas é que estou tão feliz!! - Ichigo respondeu sorrindo para o irmão. – Hoje teremos uma grande festa né? O papai vai poder esquecer um pouco dos problemas!! Quero todos felizes hoje.

Shikamaru apenas suspirou e voltou a caminhar sendo seguido por Ichigo. Todo ano no aniversário da princesa era feito um grande festival que reunia muitas pessoas do reino. Os preparativos duravam dias e reunia um número impressionante de pessoas para realizar todo o trabalho, os servos corriam para cumprir o prazo, tudo devia estar pronto até o anoitecer. Shikamaru sempre achou tudo isso uma grande perda de tempo, era apenas uma festa que provocava aquele alvoroço logo pela manha e ia até a noite. E enquanto se ocupavam em preparar um festival, uma guerra acontecia nos outros reinos.

- Né, Shikamaru, você acha que o tio Asuma volta a tempo para a festa? – Ichigo perguntou um pouco desanimada, Asuma sempre estava ocupado e quase nunca estava no castelo ou mesmo na capital.

- Não sei, ele pode se atrasar se o pararem na fronteira com Lareos, os soldados de Namikaze sempre aparecem por lá... – "Embora não devam", respondeu parando em frente a uma porta. – Vá falar com a Seiko, ela deve saber de alguma coisa...

Ele então abriu a porta e a fechou antes que Ichigo perguntasse mais alguma coisa. Ela então decidiu ouvir o irmão, e foi falar com Seiko, outra garota que vivia no castelo como aprendiz de Asuma, ela iria se tornar uma grande guerreira.

_xOx_

Longe do castelo, na fronteira entre Lareos e Falkem, alguns homens se reuniam, soldados de Lareos montados em seus cavalos e vestindo suas armaduras. Um deles falava enquanto os outros ouviam, tinha os cabelos negros, presos em uma longa trança, e os olhos vermelhos.

- Então... Quem se propõe a essa tarefa? – Ele perguntou encarando os soldados, seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhando assustadoramente.

Os soldados assentiram, ninguém era tolo o suficiente para negar uma missão, ainda mais quando era uma missão proposta pelo General, era mais seguro aceitá-la.

_xOx_

Ichigo andava pelas ruas da capital cumprimentando cada pessoa que encontrava, a princesa era muito querida em todo o reino, sempre gentil e sempre aparecendo em público, os camponeses se acostumaram com a sua presença. Era respeitada e acima de tudo, sempre ajudava o pai a manter a ordem dentro do reino.

- Seikooooooooo!! – Chamou procurando pela amiga, uma garota de cabelos negros, presos em um coque, olhos de cor dourada e de pupilas verticais.

Seiko era uma grande amiga da princesa, ela veio ao reino junto com Lorde Asuma que era um grande amigo do rei. Ela trabalhava como Ferreira, mas não uma qualquer, as armas que Seiko produzia possuíam propriedades mágicas, eram raras e extremamente caras. O lugar onde trabalhava não ficava muito distante do castelo, era fácil de achá-la dentro da cidade.

- Aí está você!! – Ichigo parou em frente à ferraria, era um lugar pequeno e do lado de dentro era quente devido ao fogo que sempre estava aceso para a moldagem dos metais.

- Ichigo, você não precisa chegar fazendo escândalo, eu te escuto bem, sabia? – Sorriu para a amiga, adorava provocá-la, era engraçado vê-la se irritar. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu ia te perguntar sobre o Asuma-san, você sabe se ele vai voltar para o festival? – Perguntou entrando no lugar com a amiga.

- Ele me disse que demoraria mais dessa vez, mas como já faz alguns dias que ele está fora, acho que ele volta a tempo sim. – Enquanto respondia, Seiko andava por entre as várias mesas do lugar onde ficavam expostas as armas que ela produzia, até encontrar um pequeno embrulho. – Aqui está!

- O que é isso? – Ichigo perguntou pegando o pequeno embrulho das mãos da amiga. – É meio pesado... Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Eu fiz, Asuma me ajudou um pouco, mas eu fiz a maioria sozinha, é o seu presente. – Disse se voltando à frente da ferraria, precisava continuar com o trabalho. – Volte para o castelo, você tinha que ajudar nos preparativos não tinha?

- Ah!! É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido, até mais Seiko! – Ichigo saiu apressada, ainda tinha muito que fazer, já estava entardecendo, em algumas horas o grande festival começaria.

Seiko voltou a trabalhar no par de adagas que fazia antes da princesa interrompê-la, o som das batidas ritmadas ecoava pelo lugar, faíscas podiam ser vistas ao contato da espada com o martelo, aos poucos o metal tomava a forma de uma adaga, logo que acabasse a lâmina, faria o cabo e então os acabamentos das duas adagas, idênticas, perfeitas. Mas...

- Ah!! Eu acabei esquecendo de avisá-la sobre o que era o presente! – Exclamou mergulhando a lâmina na água, resfriando o metal. – Ela acaba descobrindo sozinha...

_xOx_

_Minato – O Yondaime, rei de Lareos – tentou firmar acordos com Falkem, ofereceu territórios e riquezas ao rei caso ganhassem a guerra, porém teve seus pedidos negados. Alguém então tinha que fazer alguma coisa para vencer a guerra._

_xOx_

- Estão todos prontos? – Perguntou o General. – Claro que estão, porque se não, não estariam aqui.

Já era noite e logo o festival começaria, a ocasião perfeita. O aniversário da princesa sempre acontecia em público. Quem passasse pela capital durante o festival, podia encontrar a princesa perambulando pelas ruas da cidade, acompanhada de apenas um soldado. O General se aproveitaria disso, já a princesinha, não voltaria para casa esta noite.

_xOx_

Ichigo descia a escadaria do castelo sorridente, vestia um belo vestido azul com babados e linhas de prata detalhando a bela peça. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque, usava uma delicada coroa de prata junto do presente que ganhara de Seiko, um par de braceletes de prata. À frente do castelo, os habitantes da capital e de várias outras partes do reino que vieram para comemorar o aniversário da princesa, a esperavam. Ichigo ergueu uma mão pedindo por silêncio e então falou:

- Hoje eu completo 17 anos, é meu aniversário, uma data que gosto de compartilhar com todo mundo. Por isso, divirtam-se! – Quando Ichigo terminou de falar, as pessoas fizeram muito barulho, animados com o festival.

A garota desceu a escada seguida por um guarda e passou a perambular pelo festival, recebia os parabéns de varias pessoas, observava as lojinhas montadas à frente das casas, as barracas de comida que ficavam próximas ao castelo onde as pessoas comiam de tudo. Estava feliz, adorava estar ali, em meio às pessoas, vê-las se divertir. Ao longe avistou Shikamaru conversando com um dos soldados encarregados da segurança do festival.

- Shikamaru! Por que não pára de incomodar o guarda e vem se divertir comigo? – Perguntou parando ao lado do irmão.

- Que saco... O que você quer que eu faça? O nosso pai me encarregou da segurança, lembra? – Resmungou enquanto acompanhava a garota pelas ruas da capital.

- Quero que você relaxe um pouco! Vive reclamando que não tem nada pra fazer, que a vida é um tédio. Então aproveite o festival! – Ichigo sorriu para o irmão enquanto olhava os objetos vendidos por um mercador.

A princesa arrastou o irmão por todo o festival, mesmo com as reclamações que ele fazia, percebia que ele se divertia com algumas coisas que encontravam. Logo que se cansou de andar foi para uma área mais deserta do festival para descansar, seguida por Shikamaru e pelo soldado.

- Ahh! Eu estou ficando cansada... – Falou se se encostando a uma parede e observando os arredores da cidade, estavam nos limites da capital, era possível ver os campos que a cercavam sob as luzes do castelo e da Lua, foi quando alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. – Shikamaru, o que é aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? Não estou vendo nada... – Respondeu olhando na direção indicada pela irmã. – Eu vou voltar para o castelo...

- Eu vou lá ver o que é! – Exclamou animada, via luzes não muito longe de onde estava, poderia ser Asuma!

- Certo, certo. Mas volte logo, nosso pai vai ficar bravo se a princesa sumir no meio do festival. – Shikamaru falou já se afastando do lugar onde estavam.

A Lua iluminava bem o campo, mesmo assim não era possível ver o que estava emitindo a luz que a princesa vira, ela caminhava calmamente em direção à luz, seguida pelo seu guarda-costas que tentava a todo custo convencê-la a voltar. Mas de nada adiantava, ela continuaria em frente até achar a origem da luz. Quando já se aproximava da origem, alguma coisa fez com que o soldado que a seguia gritasse, Ichigo virou-se para trás e viu o soldado de pé com sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça.

- Corra, Ichi...go-hime... - E ele caiu deixando que um dos soldados de Lareos aparecesse.

Ichigo tentara correr, porém estava cercada, eram seis homens que formavam um círculo em sua volta. Um deles segurou seu braço fortemente e a obrigou a andar fazendo sinal para que não gritasse. Não o faria, nem mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria falar nada. Foi levada até um pequeno acampamento. Um homem de cabelos negros segurava na mão direita uma espécie de esfera que emitia uma forte luz.

- Ichigo-hime? – O homem perguntou aproximando-se da garota. Ichigo apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não se preocupe não farei nada com você, só vou levá-la para passear.

Um rápido lampejo de luz azul e de repente tudo ficara escuro, Ichigo havia desmaiado. Os soldados de Lareos logo desmontaram o acampamento e partiram para um local mais isolado, tudo corria conforme o planejado...

_xOx_

_O seqüestro da Princesa Ichigo – Filha de Shikaku, rei de Falkem – causou grande impacto na família real. Seu pai tentava encontrá-la a todo custo, mandando vários de seus melhores guerreiros à sua procura, mas nada aparecia. Cinco dias depois do seqüestro, Shikaku recebeu uma carta que exigia a aliança entre os reinos de Falkem e Lareos para que a princesa fosse libertada após o fim da guerra._

_xOx_

Em uma grande sala, pintada com cores escuras aonde se encontravam várias estantes cobertas de livros e móveis de mogno, três pessoas conversavam. Sentadas em uma mesa redonda estavam Shikaku, o rei; Shikamaru, o príncipe e Lorde Asuma. Ao centro da mesa era possível ver uma carta carimbada com o brasão da família real de Lareos.

- Asuma, creio que possa encontrá-la antes que o prazo da resposta se acabe, certo? – Perguntou o rei que ainda observava a carta sobre a mesa.

- O tempo que ele nos deu é pouco, mas acho que consigo achá-la antes que se passem três dias. – Asuma respondeu.

- Então quero que comece a busca imediatamente, não temos tempo a perder. – Shikaku levantou-se de sua cadeira e levou a carta consigo.

- Eu acho bom você levar alguns homens com você... – Shikamaru comentou chamando a atenção de Asuma. – Pode ser que quem a seqüestrou não esteja sozinho, isso pode se tornar um problema.

Asuma concordou e sorriu para o jovem príncipe. Em poucas horas juntara alguns dos guerreiros de maior confiança e partiu em busca da princesa, rezando para que Ichigo ainda estivesse viva. Percorria os campos e o bosque que rodeava a capital do reino, mas não encontrara uma pista de que alguém estivera ali. Depois de dois dias conseguiu identificar o paradeiro da princesa e logo voltaria com mais homens a fim de resgatá-la.

_xOx_

_Aquele foi seu único erro, deixar-se levar. Encontrar a princesa custou caro a Asuma..._

_xOx_

Na base de uma cadeia de montanhas, que se estendia desde um bosque até detrás do castelo, mantinha os soldados responsáveis pelo seqüestro da princesa. Asuma aproximava-se da entrada da caverna cautelosamente, seguido por cinco homens. Não havia nenhum guarda, ninguém para vigiar o local. Então adentrou a caverna e viu uma fogueira acesa junto de uma tenda. Correu até a tenda e verificou se não havia ninguém lá dentro, quando saiu da tenda viu que os homens que o acompanhavam haviam desaparecido e na entrada da caverna, uma única pessoa era vista. De cabelos negros longos e trançados, olhos vermelhos. Tinha um sorriso diabólico estampado no rosto.

- Olá, meu nome é Koumei e você é Asuma-san, certo? Não deveria ter vindo até aqui... – Falou calmamente enquanto analisava o oponente. – Agora você vai ter que me ajudar...

Um único lampejo de luz e então tudo se apagara, Koumei fazia sua segunda vitima.

_xOx_

_Koumei – O General de confiança de Minato – mandou uma nova carta a Shikaku, dessa vez exigindo a aliança entre os reinos e que Minato não soubesse do seqüestro, caso contrário, a Princesa e Lorde Asuma seriam mortos. Não havia outra opção senão aceitar as condições impostas pelo General. A aliança entre os reinos de Lareos e Falkem deixou Windia em desvantagem na guerra, em poucas semanas estaria tudo acabado. Porém, pouco antes do fim da guerra, um dos soldados de Koumei o traiu, revelando o seqüestro da princesa ao rei de Lareos, Minato._

_xOx_

**Lareos**

A grande porta de madeira abrira-se com um rangido, o som de passos ecoavam pela grande sala de paredes escuras e grandes janelas, àquela hora da noite apenas os archotes nas laterais iluminavam o lugar, dando um ar sombrio à cena. Do alto de seu trono Minato observava a pessoa se aproximar, segurava firmemente os braços do trono tentando acalmar-se. O que _aquele homem _havia feito era imperdoável.

- Mandou me chamar, meu rei? – Perguntou Koumei se curvando diante o trono.

- Não precisa fazer cena, sei de tudo o que fez Koumei. – Minato falou friamente, embora sua vontade fosse de expulsar Koumei aos berros do castelo. – Você seqüestrou Ichigo-hime, filha de Shikaku, e Lorde Asuma para forçar uma aliança entre os reinos. Isso era desnecessário.

- Meu rei, tente entender que não podíamos esperar mais, ou perderíamos a guerra! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou-!

- Calado! Você não tem o direito de falar aqui em meu castelo, tem um dia, apenas um dia para libertar os prisioneiros e sair desse reino, caso contrário será enforcado em público! – Minato havia levantado e agora falava em um tom mais alto, olhou Koumei fazer um breve referência e andar até a saída.

- Como quiser, meu rei... – Riu-se o General ao deixar a sala do trono.

Só depois de a porta se fechar Minato permitiu-se sentar novamente. Pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como confiara cegamente no general e fora enganado pelo mesmo, como a aliança que mantinha com Falkem era uma farsa... Como deixara aquilo acontecer? Havia passado um bom tempo pensando no que faria, assim que o general entrasse por aquela porta, e agora que ele saíra, voltava a divagar sobre os motivos por trás do seqüestro...

- Com licença...? – Uma voz suave interrompera seus pensamentos, na porta estava uma pessoa de aparência delicada que o observava com os olhos azuis. – Eu posso entrar?

- Pode entrar Liang. – Sorriu para o jovem, Liang era uma pessoa em quem confiava muito, embora fosse desastrado, era sempre muito gentil. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu ouvi o senhor gritando com Koumei-san, achei que fosse matá-lo quando soube o que houve... – Falou timidamente ao se aproximar do rei.

- Eu também pensei... Jamais o perdoarei pelo que fez... Seqüestrar um inocente, envolver um reino inteiro na guerra!! – Exaltou-se, não suportava a idéia de traição, acabava sempre por se irritar demais quando tratava desse assunto.

- Eu entendo que esteja com raiva, mas não acho que Koumei-san tenha feito isso por maldade, deve haver algum motivo! – Ling falava enquanto subia os degraus que davam para o trono.

- Nada que justifique as mortes que ele causou... – Novamente o barulho da porta se abrindo, dessa vez um jovem soldado entrara apressado com uma carta em mãos.

- Vossa majestade, isso foi encontrado no quarto do General Koumei, está endereçada ao senhor. - Falou entregando a carta a Minato.

A carta não tinha envelope, não passava de um pedaço de papel dobrado às pressas com algumas frases escritas. Minato desdobrou cuidadosamente o papel e começou a lê-lo, a cada frase, cada palavra lida, sua raiva aumentava. Ao terminar de ler a carta, ele encarara o soldado e descera do seu trono. Amassou o papel e o deixou cair no chão.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou enquanto se dirigia à porta seguido pelos outros dois.

- Nós não sabemos meu senhor, procuramos por todo o castelo e nas redondezas, mas não o achamos em lugar algum... – Respondeu.

- Junte seus homens e forme patrulhas de busca, quero que o encontre. – Minato continuava a andar pelos corredores do castelo, aos poucos fora se acalmando e ao chegar à porta de seu quarto, ainda era seguido por Liang.

- Minato-sama, o que tinha na carta? – Liang perguntou parecendo preocupado com a reação de seu rei.

- Ele matou os reféns, Koumei matou a Princesa de Falkem.

_xOx_

"_Ao senhor Yondaime,_

_Estou deixando o reino ainda esta noite, não pretendo voltar e sugiro que não me procure após ler essa carta, pois não vai me achar._

_Lamento informá-lo de que não será possível libertar os reféns, afinal, Princesa Ichigo e Lorde Asuma já não estão entre nós. E também não se preocupe com os homens que me ajudaram. Eu pessoalmente já cuidei de todos eles._

_Shoukatsuryou Koumei."_

_Shikaku, rei de Falkem e pai de Ichigo, recebeu a noticia da morte de sua filha pelo próprio Minato, que prometeu não descansar enquanto não achasse seu assassino. A noticia que correu pelo reino de Falkem fez com que a guerra fosse um pouco esquecida. Uma semana se passou e só então a guerra teve um fim com a queda do rei de Windia. Koumei não foi mais encontrado e anos depois, Minato veio a falecer de forma misteriosa. Seu filho que assumiu o trono recomeçou a guerra e confirmou ter ordenado que matassem a princesa. Falkem logo declarou a aliança com Windia e guerra contra Lareos, com seus exércitos sendo comandados pelo príncipe regente, Nara Shikamaru, irmão mais novo de Ichigo._

_xOx_

**Konoha;**

- Então é por isso que ele me trata tão mal? – Naruto perguntou olhando curiosamente para Eeien.

- É normal ele tratá-lo assim, afinal seu irmão matou a irmã dele, e a sua presença o faz lembrar disso. – Explicou a loira levantando-se de onde estava e caminhando para fora da tenda.

- Então foi tudo culpa do meu irmão mesmo... – Falou Naruto também deixando a tenda. – Eu não me lembro muito bem de como meu irmão era antes do começo da guerra... Ele sempre foi assim, Eeien-chan?

- Nem sempre, Naruto...

- Eeien!! - Bakura aparecera correndo por entre os soldados. – Você precisa ver isso...

Os três caminharam em direção ao acampamento de Lareos por entre os soldados de Windia que seguiam o mesmo caminho. Chegaram ao fim das tendas de Windia, junto de Shikamaru e Itachi. De lá podiam ver os soldados de Lareos desmontando as tendas e aparentemente preparando-se para deixar o campo de batalha. O que estaria acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto perguntou forçando a vista para enxergar melhor.

- Eles estão abandonando a batalha. – Itachi respondeu, sabia que abandonavam a batalha, mas por que fariam isso?

Em meio ao aglomerado de soldados, vestidos de preto e prateado das armaduras, um pontinho cor-de-rosa podia ser visto se aproximando, o som das asinhas batendo freneticamente se tornava cada vez mais claro.

- Itachi-sama, um mensageiro de Lenóriem, a capital sofreu um ataque e Lenóriem pede por apoio. – Sakura chegara voando, falava com preocupação enquanto pousava no ombro do elfo.

- Parece que começou de verdade hein... Essa Guerra... – Shikamaru murmurou observando os soldados de Lareos se afastarem pouco a pouco do campo de batalha, ela continuaria em outro lugar agora.

A batalha de Konoha seria terminada em Cellestia, capital de Lenóriem, o Reino dos Magos.

**Cellestia, Lenóriem;**

O chão do campo de batalha se transformara em um lamaçal, a terra agora cedia sob seus pés, encharcada pelo sangue que fora derramado. As paredes da cidade antes branca, agora estavam tingidas de vermelho, assim como o vestido branco que usava tornava-se vermelho à medida que avançava. O silêncio agora parecia assustador, mesmo com centenas de soldados ainda lutando para entrar na cidade-fortaleza, não ouvia nada. A grande esfera de luz que cobria a cidade, a protegeria por no mínimo, um dia.

Ao seu redor via mulheres procurarem desesperadamente pelos maridos entre os sobreviventes, crianças que choravam a morte dos pais, por todo lugar a cena se repetia. Chegou até o grande portão, que antes fechava a entrada da cidade e agora jazia no chão, esmagando os corpos de homens que tentaram mantê-lo de pé. Entre eles, ela sabia que estava seu pai. Mas agora precisava ajudar quem ainda estava vivo. Andava já com dificuldade, usara muito de seu poder para criar a barreira, curara muitas feridas e quase não se mantinha em pé, mas precisava chegar até a muralha.

- Neji-nii... – Sussurrou quase sem voz, precisava encontrá-lo, ele era agora sua única família.

Percorreu a muralha em busca do primo, chamava por ele inutilmente, sabia que sua voz não o alcançaria, mas mesmo assim tentava. Via os soldados mortos jogados no chão, alguns magos sobreviventes tentando salvar algumas vidas, esforços que pareciam inúteis diante a realidade, o número de mortos era grande demais, o número de feridos era muito superior ao número de magos, jamais conseguiriam salvar todos. Quando estava quase desistindo avistou um rapaz que andava apoiado na muralha, suas vestes brancas estavam ensangüentadas, alguns passos a mais e caiu.

- Neji-niii!! – Hinata correu até seu primo e logo começou a entoar os feitiços para que, pelo menos o sangramento diminuísse. – Que bom que está vivo!!

- Vejo que... Conseguiu... Cumprir a sua... Missão... – Falou pausadamente, quase inaudivelmente.

- Consegui, mas não há tempo... – Falou acomodando o primo em seu colo. – Tomara que a ajuda chegue logo, né?

Não houve resposta, ele já não a ouvia, já não sentia as mãos dela enquanto o curava, já não sentia mais nada...

_Tudo agora estava escuro._

_xOx_

_No próximo capitulo..._

_O que aconteceu, Kakashi?_

_Acho que vai chover... Tem uma tempestade chegando._

_Em Sesira??_

_Não, Lenóriem._

_E o que devemos fazer??_

_Vamos voltar?_

_**Próximo capitulo – Sesira**_

* * *

**Capitulo mais rapidinho xDD Não demorei tanto dessa vez neah? Próximo capitulo será mais agitadinhu!! Vamos viajar a Lenóriem!! O que será que vai haver nessa batalha hein?? A Guerra continua xD**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Bakeneko K. – Yey!! Que bom que o problema com os nomes ta sumindo xD, Por que a partir de agora a coisa complica xDD Shia vai demorar pra ter algum destaque, já que os capítulos seguem um roteiro, se naum eu me perco xD Eh muito personagem O.O

Namixinha – TAH AKE O FILLER VIU! Ò.Ó CADE SHINITENSHI??

Dri Lioncourt – Nem Sasuke, nem Megumi, nem Dragões nesse capitulo, será que você gostou dele? xD

Mayuu Chan – Uiaaa que bom que gostou desse capitulo!! Esse daqui nem tem pancadaria, nem acontece nada demais na verdade o.õ eh mais o fato do Naruto perder a memória (coisa que vcs vaum entende soh mais pra frente xD) a Seiko vai aparece bem reve, ela não demora muito não. Acontece que essa fic vai ser bem longuinha xDD

Marih-chann – Yey clima medieval eh foda - Eu amo isso. Uhuuu descrever bom as coisas tem seus benefícios xD Nesse capitulo não teve nenhuma luta o.õ Soh a descrição do campo "pós" batalha xD Mikan aprendiz de Orochi vc vai entende mais tarde MUAHAHAHHAHA

Lecka-chan – Yey que bom que gostou pq essa Haruka vai aparecer pakas agora xDD Agora será que Neji morreu? Será? Será?? xDD

Papillon Holie - Sem dragões nesse capitulo xD Hiashi MORREU, yey alguém ama como eu escrevoo xDD Da trabalho T-T Mas eh legal xDDD Outro filhoo?? O.O

Rodrigo DeMolay – Aoshi ser VIP xD hduahsdushaud Os dragões vaum aparecer mais depois ee que bom que o capitulo ficou bom xD Mande uam review mais animada pow Ò.ó –doida-

Aredhel Luthor – Yey, sangue jorrando, cabeças rolando soh capitulo que vem xD Agora pessoas caindu nesse capitulo teve dhausdhuashduhasud Lutas soh mais tarde! xD

**É até proximo capituloo!!**

**Bye**

* * *


End file.
